Radiation
by the girl with the silver arrow
Summary: J'ai jamais fait ça avant, alors soyez indulgent. Rien à voir avec HG même si on reste dans l'univers de la SF. 14 jeunes se retrouvent perdus sur une mystérieuse île, alors que leur bateau venait d'échouer, pour connaître la suite, lisez ;D !
1. Chapter 1

_**Radiation**_

**Chapitre 1: Retrouvailles**

4 garçons se trouvaient dans le 4x4, 2 devant , 2 derrière, celui qui conduisait n'avait pas plus de 24 ans il était grand blond les yeux bleus et de la barbe lui poussait , ce qui le rendait incroyablement sexy, celui d'à côté devait avoir 20 ans , très grand, plutôt musclé, les cheveux entre le blond et le brun et des yeux d'un marrons presque jaune. Les deux autres assis à l'arrière étaient endormis, complètement affalés l'un sur l'autre.

- Tu crois qu'elle sera là? lança le conducteur à son ami qui était sur le siège passager.

-John, et si tu laissais ma sœur vivre sa vie, tu vois maintenant ça va faire presque 5 ans qu'elle est à Yale et tout va bien pour elle, tu lui dois bien ça , après avoir foutu sa vie en l'air alors qu'elle n'avait seulement que 17 ans.

-Elle ne me parle plus tu sais,

-Ouai je sais, elle me l'a dit... Et oui pour ta question précédente, ma sœur sera là.

John se retourna vers son amis les yeux pétillants de joie.

-Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion mec, elle ne se remettra pas avec toi...

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? On a lien fort qui nous unie

-Et qui l'a détruite. STP laisse là être heureuse, tu peux avoir toutes les filles à tes pieds et toi la seule que tu veux c'est celle qui ne veut pas de toi.

-Merci de me le rappeler Roman

-Pas de quoi.

John arrêta la voiture brusquement, ce qui réveilla les deux garçons couchés à l'arrière. Ils se regardèrent totalement surpris par leur réveil si brutal.

-Que se passe t-il John , fit l'un des deux

-On vient d'arriver

-Cool, lança le deuxième

Les 4 garçons sortirent de la voiture et observèrent les alentours:

-On est les premiers? Demanda l'un d'eux

-Non Franck, on est là ! annonça une voix féminine derrière lui

-Ivy, hurla celui-ci, oh c'est pas vrai

Il lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa fougueusement sur les lèvres.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Frankie, mais le baiser c'était pas un peu exagéré.

-C'est pour l'occasion , ça va faire plus d'un an qu'on ne sait pas vu Darlin' !

-C'est vrai, ria t-elle

-Quand vous aurez finis de vous bécotez peut-être que vous viendrez m'aidez à sortir tout les bagages, lança une grande brune au teint halé.

-T'inquiètes Lacy, on vient t'aider lui répondit Ivy en lâchant Franck pour venir la rejoindre

Les garçons regardèrent la scène amusés

-Ma sœur n'était pas censé être avec vous? lança Roman

-Elle est encore dans la voiture, lui répondit Ivy

-Je vais d'ailleurs en faire sortir son gros cul, ma voiture n'est pas un hôtel, hurla Lacey

-Attends quoi, tu veux dire qu'elle n'est pas venue seule? S'inquiéta John

Lacey le dédaigna et l'ignora passablement, ce fut Ivy qui lui répondit:

-Elle... elle a quelqu'un, il s'appelle Nick, ils sont à l'Université ensemble et ça fait environ quelques mois qu'ils se fréquentes.

John ne dit pas un mot, il resta pensif et il ajouta enfin:

-Quelqu'un sait si Taylor vient?

-Quoi elle t'intéresse? Lui demanda Lacey, l'air méfiant

-Peut-être

C'est à ce moment là que Mary Blake sortit de la voiture et fit sa première apparition, , elle avait toujours son air innocent et cette beauté naturelle qui en faisait tombait plus d'un, elle était assez grande très mince, ses cheveux bruns ondulaient légèrement dans son dos, et cette petite robe fleur lui allait à merveille.

-Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt, souffla, Lacey

-Nick et moi devions discuter, c'est tout, ajouta cette dernière tout en observant intensivement John, ce dernier ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas la quitter des yeux .

-On attend qui maintenant? Enchaîna Mary

- Taylor, Jake, Alice, Joshua, Kate et Eve, annonça Simon

-Taylor vient ? S'indigna Mary. Qui l'a invité?

-C'est moi... avoua timidement Ivy

-Je croyais que tu étais mon amie, lui reprocha la brune

-Je, je …

-Écoutes Mary, tu n'as pas à en vouloir à Ivy, on était une bande avant, je vois pas le problème, vous étiez amies non? Sortit Lacey

-On étaient...

-Que c'est-il passer entre vous, demanda Simon intrigué, personne ne sait pourquoi du jour au lendemain tu t'es mise à la détester.

-Oh , crois moi quelqu'un le sait, dit-elle tout en fixant John

John l'ignora et ajouta:

-Alors Mary, tu ne nous présentes pas à ton nouveau petit ami, cracha t-il

-A vrai dire tu le connais déjà, Nick, tu viens dire bonjour

Le garçon en question sortit à son tour de la voiture, John n'en croyait pas ces yeux, qu'il pouvait être bête , comment n'avait-il pas fait le rapprochement, après tout Mary le connaissait, il le lui avait présenté lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

-John , fit ce dernier timidement

-J'y crois pas … lança John avec dégout

-Attend tu le connais? Demanda Lacey avec surprise

-C'est mon demi frère.

Lacey haussa un sourcil, et observa Mary riant avec les autres.

-Et dis moi il est au courant pour ce que toi et elle avaient en commun.

-Il sait qu'on est sortit ensemble, mais pour Zoey, je ne pense pas, à moins que Mary lui ait dit.

Lacey n'ajouta rien elle posa juste sa main sur l'épaule de son ami tentant de le réconforter.

Quelques minutes plus tard vint la dernière voiture, ou plutôt le van. 7 personnes en descendirent:

-Ne me faites plus jamais monter dans cette horreur avec cette cinglée au volant! hurla rageusement une des filles sortit du véhicule, en claquant la porte du van

-Taylor! Ivy et Lacey coururent dans ces bras

-Salut les pétasses! Fit cette dernière, tes sœurs dorment dans le van Ivy

Ivy courut jusqu'au van, pendant qu'Alice en sortait main dans la main avec Joshua, Mary les observai en souriant; ces deux là avaient toujours étaient ensemble depuis leur première année de lycée, la jeune brune enviait son amie d'avoir trouvait l'homme de sa vie alors qu'elle même avait toujours tout foiré avec ses petits amis. Alice se dégagea de Joshua et courut vers sa meilleure amie:

-Mary! Tu es rayonnante

-Merci, toi aussi, 2 semaines qu'on ne se voit pas et voilà que tu es devenu une beauté

-ça , c'est parce que je viens enfin de retrouver Joshua, il est rentré d'Allemagne il y a deux jours, lui annonça t-elle avec bonheur. Tu as des nouvelle de Zoey?

-Non, pas depuis des semaines, mais je ne veux pas en parler, pas ici et surtout pas aujourd'hui.

-Nick est avec toi ?

-Oui je me suis dit que ce serait bien de le présenter aux autres, maintenant qu'il fait parti de ma vie.

-Comment a réagit John en voyant que tu sortais avec son frère.

-A vrai dire je n'ai pas fait attention, et puis de toute façon il n'a pas son mot à dire

Alice , leva un sourcil puis souris à son amie.

Ivy sortit du van avec ses deux autre sœur qui semblait de mauvaise humeur après avoir été réveillé par leur aînée.

Vint enfin la dernière personne se trouvant dans le van , il était grand blond et très musclé,

-Mary ! L'appela t-il

Cette dernière se retourna et courut vers le jeune homme pour lui sauter dans les bras, ce qui d'ailleurs ne manqua pas de les faire tomber

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma poule

-Bon Mary , je sais que mon mec et toi c'est la grande amitié , mais la position laisse à désirer quand même

-Tien Kate , tu es réveillée, lui lança Roman sarcastiquement

Mary se releva et tendit sa main à Jake pour l'aider à faire de même, et s'excusa auprès de Kate qui ria de bon cœur . Nick n'avait d'ailleurs manqué aucun morceau de la scène, et il n'aimait pas vraiment comment ce Jake se comportait avec sa copine.

-Bon je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on embarque non ? Annonça Franck

-C'est ton bateau, c'est toi qui choisit, lui lança Simon en riant.

**Chapitre 2 : Tempête**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient à bord du yacht privé de Franck, chacun était très occupé parce qu'il faisait. Kate et Jake s'embrassaient dans la piscine, Simon et Franck tentèrent de faire connaissance avec Nick, Roman se battait gentiment avec Ivy, Alice lisait un livre, Joshua dormait sur le bord de la piscine, Lacey et Taylor lézardaient au soleil sur leur transat quand à Mary, elle s'était mise à l'écart des autres, sur le ponton regardant l'immensité de l'océan, elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas tarder d' être rejointe par John:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Fit-elle froidement et sans se retourner

-Seulement qu'on parle

Un long silence s'ensuivit:

-Je t'écoute

-Pourquoi lui? Est-ce que c'est pour te venger de moi?

-Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi John

-Écoutes je suis vraiment désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais, pour Taylor, pour Zoey

-Zoey est de loin la meilleure chose qui me soit arriver John!

-A moi aussi, déclara t-il

La jeune fille n'ajouta rien

-J'aimerais qu'on soit amis, comme avant, avant que toute cette merde nous tombe dessus.

-On a jamais été amis John

-On peut essayer

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas...

Elle ravala la larme qui commençait à couler et partit rejoindre les autres. John prit la place de la jeune fille et se remémora leur première rencontre:

_C'était le jour de la rentrée, John entrait en Junior, il était certain de se trouver dans la même classe que ses potes, ils avaient presque tous pris les mêmes matières, cette année serait une année comme les autres à se faire allumer par les filles de sa classe, coucher avec et les jeter, piocher dans les nouvelles de première année, dépucelait les plus jolies et les jeter, bref une année longue et ennuyante se préparait pour le jeune homme. _

_Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bureau de la principale, lorsqu'il entendit un rire cristallin qui le fit se retourner , et là il la vit, la jeune fille d'où provenait ce son si doux, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, tellement cette fille lui plaisait. Il la voulait, plus que n'importe laquelle , cette fille serait la prochaine victime de sa liste. _

_Elle leva les yeux et le regarda à son tour de ses yeux noisettes , elle lui souriait et John en fit de même, puis son amie luis susurra quelque chose à l'oreille et le sourire de la jeune fille s'évanouit, elle lui prit le bras et l'entraina avec elle, la belle jeune fille se tourna vers John le regarda une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans la masse d'élève marchant dans les couloirs. John avait les joues en feux, aucune fille ne lui avait provoqué autant d'effet en un simple regard,il la voulait, et il l'aurait coûte que coûte._

Le soir Franck décida d'organiser une petite fête sur le bateau, et bien sûr comme il s'en doutait, tout le monde était de la partie. Il avait ouvert le mini-bar privé de son bateau; alcool et musique coulaient à flot.

-Et si on faisait un jeu, proposa Ivy

-Ouai, pourquoi pas, confirma Franck. Action ou vérité, ça marche pour tout le monde?

Les autres acquiescèrent. Ils s'assirent tous en cercle et commencèrent le jeu:

-Vu que c'est moi qui est choisi ce jeu je commence. Lacey, action ou vérité

L'intéressée lui lança un sourire aguicheur:

-Tout le monde sait très bien ce que je vais répondre, action bien évidemment

-hmmm... vu que j'adore les baisers entre filles, et que la seule qui se trouve de l'autre bord c'est toi et que je trouve qu'Ivy est super hot je t'ordonne de lui rouler lui une galoche!

Lacey se mordit la lèvre et se retourna vers Ivy qui était totalement stone, la jeune fille venait tout juste de fumer un pétard.

-Ivy ?

-Je dis oui! Répondit cette dernière

Le baiser se fit sous les applaudissements et les sifflement approbateurs des garçons.

-Très bien à moi alors , enchaîna Lacey , Roman, action ou vérité

-Je ne suis pas un grand joueur comme toi Lace, je choisis vérité

-Avec quelles filles de ce cercle n'est tu jamais sorti?

-Ma sœur bien évidemment je ne fais pas dans l'inceste les gars, l'intéressée se mit à rire, Eve, Alice et Taylor.

-Tout le monde sait qu'Ivy et toi êtes sortis ensemble pendant une longue année, ensuite c'est vrai que nous aussi le temps d'une soirée, avant que je ne m'intéresse au sexe opposé, mais Kate?

La petite brune couchée sur les genoux de Jake jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son petit ami, qui ne semblait pas du tout réagir, était-il trop ivre?

-La réponse dans une prochaine vérité Lace ! lui annonça Roman

Lacey se rassit non sans être légèrement frustrée

-A mon tour, lança Roman, Taylor action ou vérité?

-Action

-Ok , embrasse un des mecs du cercle

Comme de toute évidence, Taylor s'approcha de John et l'embrassa passionnément, cette dernière y mis d'ailleurs beaucoup de plaisir, Mary détourna la tête incapable de regarder la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux. Une fois que Taylor eut terminé, elle détourna son regard vers Mary et elle en jubilait.

-Attendez Mary n'a pas regardé, faut que je recommence fit-elle d'un air innocent

Mary se leva d'un coup et ajouta:

-ça suffit je m'en vais!

-Mais non pas si vite, enchaîna Taylor, allez Mary on va dire que tu choisis vérité

-Ne m'énerve pas, fit la brune en serrant les poings

-Alors Mary ça fait quoi d'abandonner sa petite bâtarde à une famille qu'elle ne connaît pas? Hein?

-Ferme là Taylor, la défendit John

S'en était trop , Mary se jeta sur Taylor et la rua de coup. Alice s'approcha de Mary et tenta de l'arrêter, mais en vain , la bataille des deux filles continuaient sur les yeux horrifiés de certains et les stupides encouragements des autres.

-Taylor, Mary, vous gâchez toute la fête, merde! Vous avez été amies nan, lança Lacey

Finalement c'est John qui se décida enfin à saisir Mary par la taille, cette dernière essayer d'ailleurs de se débattre et le menaçait, mais Mary ne pouvait pas s'échapper, John était bien plus fort.

-John Young, tu as intérêt à me lâcher tout de suite, hurla t-elle

Taylor se releva, son nez saignait, et son œil commençait à enfler

-La garce, elle m'a défigurée

Ivy et Lacey la prirent chacune par les épaules et l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur du bateau. Mary réussit enfin à se calmer et John put la lâcher, elle ne dit rien elle se contenta simplement d'observer les autres d'un regard triste, et décida de quitter les lieux, John voulut la suivre, mais Alice l'en empêcha. Nick était assis sur le bord du bateau, totalement dépassé parce qu'il venait de se dérouler, il n'avait jamais vu sa petite amie dans un état pareil.

-C'était quoi ce cinéma? Lança t-il

-ça c'est ta copine défendant sa fille , lui répondit Simon

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui en lui jetant des regards noirs.

-Ben quoi? Dit-il innocemment

Nick se leva:

-Sa fille ?

-Tu ne le savais pas? Elle ne t'as rien dit ?Hésita Simon

Les autres lui jetèrent une nouvelle fois des regards noirs

-Heu, je vais me coucher... fit il tout gêné

Le garçon prit la direction des dortoirs et laissa les autres entre eux

-Mary à une fille?

-Oui Zoey elle a 4 ans , finit Jake en baissant la tête honteux d'avoir révéler quelque chose que sa meilleure amie ne souhaitait apparemment pas révéler à son petit ami

Nick hésita quelques minutes et se retourna vers John:

-Stp, ne me dis pas que c'est toi le père.

John baissa la tête et ne dit rien

-Ouah, OK très bien, je ne sais pas quoi dire là, ma petite amie à une fille de 4 ans avec mon demi-frère et en plus de ça aucun des deux n'a pris la peine de me l'annoncer.

-Je suis dsl mec, s'excusa John

-Épargne moi ta pitié!

Nick prit à son tour la direction des dortoirs

-Super soirée! finit Frank, qui veut une bière?

Nick entra dans la chambre qui était réservé pour lui et Mary, il y trouva d'ailleurs la jeune fille assise sur l'un des sofas, le regard perdu dans le vide, elle releva la tête et lui dit:

-Je te dois des explications Nick

Il s'assit à son tour, sur le sofa opposé et n'ajouta rien.

-Je suis maman, j'ai une petite fille, elle a 4 ans

Le garçon ne la quitta pas des yeux:

-Je sais

La brune, l'observa, une larme coulait sur sa joue

-Je sais tout Mary, pour ta fille et pour son père

Mary se leva et se plaça à genou juste devant Nick:

-Y a plus rien entre John et moi, je te le jure! Le supplia t-elle, il n'y que toi Nick

Nick évita le regard de la jeune femme et ajouta froidement:

-Oh, non c'est sûr, à part peut être une gosse de 4 ans

La jeune femme se rétracta, elle n'avait jamais vu son petit ami aussi froid et distant:

-Je suis désolé...

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, je savais que mon frère et toi avaient eu une histoire, je ne l'aurais pas mal pris pour votre fille, j'aurais compris, vous avez eu un passé ensemble,

-Je, je suis tombé enceinte au lycée, je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose que l'on dise à n'importe qui... son ton était froid et elle le regretta à l'instant ou' elle le dit, excuse moi...

-Six mois qu'on est ensemble Mary, je ne pense pas être n'importe qui pour toi, à moins que je ne me trompe et que tu te serves de moi seulement pour te venger de John...

-Tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de faire ça, voyons Nick tu me connais?

-Étant donné que je viens d'apprendre que tu as eu une fille avec mon demi-frère, je commence à en douter.

-Je, Nick...

-ARRETE! stp arrête, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, finit-il avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre en laissant celle qui l'appelait amour de sa vie, seule dans le désespoir.

Mary serra ses genoux et posa sa tête, mais ne versa aucune larme, elle resta dans cette position pendant des heures, et repensa au jour ou' elle avait abandonnée sa propre fille:

_Mary se tenait devant la nurserie, vêtue seulement du peignoir que l'hôpital lui avait prêté, elle observait tout ses bébés, dormant ou bien pleurant. et un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit soudainement, elle mit une main sur la poignée de la porte pour entrer, mais avant qu'elle n'y parvienne, quelqu'un la prit dans les bras._

_-Mary, je suis là_

_C'était John, le père de son bébé, son ancien petit ami avant que tout ça n'arrive, elle ne dit rien, elle se contenta d'attraper sa main et de la serrer très fort._

_-Est-ce que tu m'as aimé John ?_

_Le garçon serra sa main à son tour et lui chuchota:_

_-Plus que tout au monde. Et encore plus maintenant..._

_Elle serra de plus en plus fort son emprise, puis enfin le lâcha:_

_-Je t'ai vraiment aimé aussi John et je ne regrette en rien cette nuit qui à bousillée ma vie et qui à fait que mes parents m'ont viré de chez moi mais je ne peux pas te pardonner pour le reste._

_John lui prit la taille et posa sa tête au creux de son cou:_

_-Je comprends, et sache surtout que je ne t'en veux pas pour Zoey, tu as pris la meilleure décision, pour elle et pour toi..._

_-J'espère qu'elle sera heureuse, Madame Baker me semble être une très bonne mère_

_John lui donna un baiser sur le front et la pris dans ses bras, tandis que quelques larmes coulèrent discrètement sur son beau visage ._

Taylor était tellement remontée contre cette peste de Mary que tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage fut balayé d'un coup de main ou bien d'un coup de pied. Ses amis essayèrent de la calmer , mais en vain, rien n'y pouvait.

La brune se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain: son œil était bleu , virant même jusqu'au violet et sa lèvre saignait:

-On peut dire qu'elle t'a foutu la raclée de ta vie ma vieille. Lui lança Lacey à demi en train de rire, la brune jeta un regard noir, à la métisse.

-File moi de la glace Ivy!

La petite blonde s'exécuta et sortit de la salle pour lui trouver ce que Taylor venait de lui demander.

-Tu penses que je le méritais ? S'énerva la brune

-J'ai pas dit ça d'accord... Mais je pense surtout que tu n'avais pas le droit de traiter Mary comme ça, t'étais là quand on à du la consoler pour Zoey, pourquoi avoir été aussi cruelle?

Les yeux sombres de Taylor se baissèrent honteusement puis elle reprit de l'assurance et enchaîna:

-Tu ne la connais pas comme moi je la connais, elle m'a détruite Lace

-Excuse moi Mary Blake te détruire, elle ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche , à part pour sa fille et puis pour John, enfin, avant je veux dire.

-Justement...

-Attends quoi? Tu veux dire que John et toi vous...

Taylor prit une grande inspiration et ajouta:

-C'est moi la salope qui ai couché avec lui pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

-Quoi?

-Une erreur, John n'arrivait plus à gérer sa relation avec Mary, et c'est à cette soirée ou' tu nous as surpris enfin tu ne savais pas que c'était moi, personne ne le savait d'ailleurs.

-Mais tu as dit que tu avais pourri cette fille avec qui … enfin... mais c'était toi! Comment elle l'a sut ?

-Aucune idée, peut-être que John a fini par lui avouer...

-Alors c'est à cause de toi que John et elle ont une nouvelle fois romput...

-Ouai, encore...

-Et quand elle l'a sut qu'a t-elle fait?

-Elle m'a humiliée devant tout le monde

_Taylor venait de recevoir un coup de fil de la part de son amie, ça la gênait un peu de voir Mary étant donné du lourd secret qu'elle portait, mais elle était bonne menteuse , elle n'avait plus qu'à mettre son masque de bitch et personne n'y verrai rien._

_Arrivée devant la chambre universitaire de son amie , elle toqua:_

_Mary lui ouvrit, elle était seule, pas de John et pas de colloc de chambre. Parfait , les 2 amies auraient une soirée plus agréable comme ça._

_Mary lui offrit un verre de vin en souriant , elle en prit un à son tour. Les deux amies discutaient , jusqu'au moment ou' Taylor commençait vraiment à se sentir mal:_

_-Je comprends pas , d'habitude c'est pas un verre de vin qui me met dans cet état, _

_-Assied toi tu m'inquiètes , fit l'autre_

_Taylor s'assit , la tête lui tournait, et cela empirait au fil des minutes._

_-Dis moi Tay, les sextape que t'as fait avec tes deux professeurs t'en à fais quoi?_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Je sais pas je trouve mon prof de droit vachement craquant et je me disais qu'une sextape avec lui..._

_-Oh Mary, tu m'étonnes et John alors ? Elles sont dans mon portable_

_La jeune femme se saisit du cellulaire et tapota quelques touches_

_- C'est fini, fit-elle sereinement..._

_-Mais pourquoi?_

_-Oh parce que je sais qui est la sale garce avec laquelle il m'a trompé alors que j'étais enceinte._

_Taylor avait de plus en plus mal à la tête, elle n'aimait vraiment pas le tournant que la soirée venait de prendre._

_-Tiens j'ai finis avec ton téléphone, fit-elle en lui balançant. Tu veux savoir qui c'est n'est-ce pas , pour plaindre la pauvre fille que tu as humiliée publiquement en envoyant des photos d'elle nue à tout le lycée... figure toi que je viens de faire à peu près la même chose à la vraie garce._

_Taylor regarda son téléphone et vit l'accusé de réception qui disait que les deux vidéos ont bien été envoyées à tout son répertoire._

_-Alors Taylor ça fait quoi d'être humiliée?_

_-Mary..._

_-Tu verras bien demain en allant à la Fac, je doute que ton Doyen soit très fier de toi, une telle humiliation à Harvard, je pense pas que tu vas y faire long feu..._

_-Je..._

_-Sors d'ici, dégage de ma vue!_

_-Mais je suis , tu m'as droguée_

_-Et alors, toi tu m'as détruite, tu m'a volé la seule personne qui me rendait heureuse, alors moi aussi j'ai le droit de te faire du mal, t'es vraiment qu'une sale garce! Casses-toi!_

_Taylor se leva difficilement et sortie humiliée de la chambre de son ancienne amie._

-John m'a trouvé sur le pas de la porte, il voulait demander des explications à Mary pourquoi une rupture si soudaine, il m'a ramené jusque chez moi puis le lendemain je suis allé à la fac, les élèves me regardaient d'un air dégouté, tandis que les deux profs de la vidéo se firent renvoyer, le Doyen me fit appeler et m'annonça qu'il me jetai dehors et que tout serait écrit sur mon dossier. Après ça plus aucune fac n'a voulu de moi, alors j'ai commencé à travailler dans un bar en tant que strip-teaseuse, il ne me restait, c'est pour ça qu'on se déteste, maintenant tu sais tout, elle à gâché ma vie entière et tou les efforts que j'ai pu faire pour réussir à entrer à Harvard, ma mère ne veux plus me voir, elle dit que je ne suis qu'une bonne à rien et que j'ai méritai tout ce qu'il m'arrivait.

-Ouah, je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirai comme ça!

-Cette fille est cinglée, c'est tout.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère

-Quoi?!

-Tay, elle a décidé de faire adopter sa fille parce que John l'avait trompé, et qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à devenir une mère célibataire. Ce que tu lui as fait ma vieille l'a tout simplement détruite, une part d'elle même n'est plus là

Taylor ne dit plus rien, c'est à ce moment là qu'Ivy décida de réapparaître.

-Ben vous en faites une de ces têtes! Tiens voilà ta glace, majesté.

-Merci.

-Je pense que tu devrais essayer de faire la paix avec elle tu sais, ajouta Lacey

-On verra.

Taylor s'empara de la glace et sortit.

**Chapitre 3 : Suicide**

Eve était seule sur le ponton du bateau réfléchissant à sa vie, elle était dans une petite fac de Floride , pas très loin de là ou' elle vivait avant en Géorgie, elle était une des meilleures de sa promo, et avait un peu près d'aussi bon résultat que ces sœurs ainées, ses sœurs l'adoraient, ainsi que leur petit frère Timothy qui venait juste d'avoir 5 ans , ses parents étaient très fiers d'elle, elle avait tout pour être heureuse, seulement elle ne l'était pas...

Deux bras l'entourant vinrent mettre fin à ses pensées. Elle se retourna et l'autre personne l'embrassa:

-Arrête et si quelqu'un nous voyait, la repoussa la jeune rousse

-Personne n'est là, et je suis sure qu'il s'en ficherait, détend toi

-Moi je m'en fiche pas , je ne veux pas que les autres sache qu'on est ensemble

-Eve on est tous amis, ils ne te jugerons pas, regarde il ne me juge pas moi.

-C'est différent, c'est si facile pour toi...

-Tu crois ça fit l'autre froidement, je te rappelles que mon père m'a presque tué et je ne dis pas ça littéralement quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle, il est en prison Eve, parce que je suis une lesbienne et qu'il n'a pas pu le supporter!

Alors ne crois pas que c'est si facile pour moi, parce que c'est faux, parfois j'aimerais bien que personne ne le sache pour ne pas subir ce regard que ma mère me lance à chaque fois que je la vois...

-Pardonne moi Lace, je ne sais juste pas comment faire

Lacey l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et le baiser devint plus appuyé lorsque:

-Euh, mince désolé! fit une voix masculine

Eve repoussa Lacey violemment en lui donnant une gifle:

-Nan mais t'es malade Lacey, dsl mais je suis pas de ton bord! Hurla cette dernière

Jake qui était apparu pendant le baiser tendit sa main à Lacey et l'aida à se relever, la jeune métisse regarda la deuxième avec dégout et parti avec le jeune homme.

Eve se de prit la tête dans les mains, mais bordel qu'avait-elle fait.

Elle s'approcha du bord du bateau et se dit que peut-être la vie ne valait pas d'être vécue. Elle posa un pied sur la rambarde ainsi que sur l'autre et regarda l'océan qui se trouvait juste en dessous d'elle. Que les requins se délectent de sa chair, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Jake raccompagna Lacey jusqu'à sa chambre et rejoignit à son tour la sienne ou' s'y trouvait Kate:

-Tu étais ou'? Fit elle en quittant son bouquin des yeux

-Ta petite sœur et Lace se sont embrassée, je suis arrivé et Eve l'a giflé en faisant croire que c'était Lace qui l'y avait forcé

-Bon sang, mais quand est-ce qu'elle réussira enfin à s'assumer, tout le monde est au courant ici, et on l'accepte tous.

-Tu penses que Frank est au courant? Ils sont quand même sorti ensemble.

-Je pense qu'il s'en doute, comme le reste d'entre nous.

Un ange passa, et Jake déclara:

-Je t'aime Kate, j'aime comment tu acceptes les gens

-Je t'aime aussi Jake.

Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras lorsqu'une violente secousse les sépara et les fit basculer. Ils se relevèrent le regard inquiet, lorsque quelqu'un entra en trombe dans leur chambre

-Kate, Jake il s'est passé un truc, Frank est blessé, venez!

Mary se releva, elle n'avait rien, elle quitta sa chambre pour essayer de trouver les autres, elle prit donc la direction du ponton , lorsqu'elle entendit un cri strident. C'était Eve:

-Eve! Hurla t-elle de panique

Elle suivit les cris et regarda par dessus la rambarde du bateau, la jeune rousse se tenait aux barreaux les pieds pendant dans le vide.

-Oh mon Dieu !

-Mary je t'en prie aide moi!

La brune calma ses nerfs et essaya d'éviter de paniquer:

Boum! Le bateau frappa une nouvelle fois, Mary glissa et bascula à son tour, ou plutôt presque, deux bras fort qui la retenaient venaient d'éviter sa chute, la jeune fille se retourna vers son sauveur, qui la hissa sur le ponton . Le vent soufflait fort et la pluie tombait, les vagues faisaient tanguer le bateau:

-John! hurla Mary, Eve est tombée, paniqua t-elle , elle se tient à la rambarde tu dois l'aider!

Le garçon se pencha par dessus bord, mais la jeune rousse avait disparu.

-Il n'y a personne, je crois qu'elle est tombée

Mary s'approcha à son tour du bord mais John l'en empêcha:

-C'est trop dangereux, tu pourrais tomber une nouvelle fois

-Mais je dois l'aider! Protesta t-elle, lâche moi!

-Non, tu ne peux plus rien pour elle Mary, une chute pareille a du la tuer.

Mary ne se débattit plus , elle observa John et le serra dans ses bras le plus fort possible.

-Je suis dsl Mary, tellement désolé, il lui donna un baiser sur le haut du crâne et resserra son étreinte.

-On doit trouver les autres, voir si ils vont bien, se reprit-elle

Ivy venait de faire un garrot sur le genou de Frank, le garçon était froid et tremblait.

-ça va aller mec … essaya t-elle de le rassurer

Les autres se trouvaient autour, Roman essayait d'aider Ivy du mieux qu'il pouvait, Kate paniquait et Jake tentait vainement de la rassurer,et Alice tournait en rond:

-Il faut que j'aille les chercher, décida t-elle

-Non ,hors de question que je te laisse y aller seule , je viens avec toi, lança Joshua

-Vous ne bougez pas tout les deux, leur ordonna Lacey

-Mary est ma meilleure amie, si il lui arrivait quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, cria Alice

-Alice je suis là! Annonça Mary en arrivant main dans la main avec John, qu'elle lâcha en vitesse avant que quelqu'un ne puisse le voir.

-Vous avez vu Eve? S'inquiéta Kate

Mary baissa la tête incapable de dire quelque chose, ce fut donc John qui s'en chargea:

-Le bateau a tangué , elle a glissé, je suis désolé elle est morte

-Nan, je nan...

Ivy demanda à Roman de prendre le relais avec Frank et pris son autre jeune sœur dans les bras, les larmes coulèrent de leurs yeux, tandis que la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort.

-Faut aller à l'intérieur, proposa Simon

-Imp...Impossible, je … ne sais pas ce … qui ...c'est vraiment passé, commença Frank faiblement, mais … j'ai buté... dans quelque … chose , le bateau va couler

Les autres se regardèrent avec inquiétude:

-Attends tu veux dire que c'est comme dans ce film pour les filles là , on a buter dans un iceberg, lança Simon

-Un iceberg en pleine mer des caraïbes, toi t'as vraiment la science infuse, lui cracha Taylor

-Dis donc Simon c'est pas en regardant ce film que tu t'es mis à chialer pendant des heures, le taquina Lacey

Ils rirent tous tentant d'oublier la situation, quand:

-Ou es Nick? s'inquiéta Mary

-Ah tu te soucies enfin de ton petit ami, cracha Taylor

Mary lui jeta un regard des plus noirs

-Nick, personne ne l'a vu depuis qu'on lui a dit pour ta fille, lança Joshua

-Il est sûrement à l'intérieur, je vais le chercher!

-C'est du suicide Mary, l'en empêcha sa meilleure amie

-Je t'interdis de m'en empêcher

-Elle a raison c'est trop dangereux, tu peux pas y aller seule tu risquerai de te tuer

-Je suis une grande fille, sache le John et on parle de mon petit ami OK

-C'est aussi mon frère donc je viens avec toi

-Hors de question, tu me ralentirai

Mary les quitta d'un pas déterminé, John sur ses talons

Les deux amis entrèrent à l'intérieur, cette pièce devait sûrement être la salle à manger, le désordre la rendait méconnaissable. Ils sortirent et passèrent par les cuisines pour arriver dans un couloirs ou' se trouvait un escalier menant au dortoir:

-Il n'est pas là fit Mary, j'y étais il n'y ai pas retourné

-Il a pu y retourner le temps de ton absence

-Crois moi John, il avait de bonne raison de ne pas y revenir. Suis moi maintenant!

Ils prirent un escalier qui descendait jusqu'à la salle de jeu, et arrivé en bas, ils découvrirent la pièce inondée jusqu'à leur genou. L'eau les faisait difficilement avancé, John s'était emparé de la main de Mary pour qu'ils puissent s'entre aider, quand soudain une vitre se brisa; de l'eau entrait en trombe, les deux amis se firent emporter par la vague.

Mary sortit sa tête de l'eau en reprenant son air, elle n'avait maintenant plus pied, elle chercha John des yeux, mais rien elle ne le vit pas, son cœur battait la chamade, allaient-ils tous y rester, Eve était déjà morte, se pourrait-il que John... nan la jeune fille ne pouvait pas accepter ça , elle tenait beaucoup trop à lui, c'était son premier amour et elle refusait surtout que sa fille ne puisse revoir un jour son père.

-Jooooooooooooohn ! hurla t-elle

Elle pris une grande inspiration pour aspirer le plus d'air qu'elle pouvait et plongea sa tête une nouvelle fois dans l'eau, elle nagea. C'est quand elle manqua d'air qu'elle le vit, elle remonta à la surface, prit à nouveau de l'oxygène et plongea. Elle se saisit des deux bras de John et le remonta à la surface. John ne donna aucun signe de vie, elle ne pourrait pas le traîner, elle n'en avait pas la force, et elle ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser, c'est alors qu'elle ouvrit sa bouche et l'embrassa plusieurs fois avant que John ne puisse enfin respirer à nouveau, il cracha l'eau de ses poumons , et observa Mary:

-Merci

-Viens maintenant on doit nager jusque là bas j'ai cru y entendre des cris.

-Attends

Il se saisit du visage de la jeune fille et l'embrassa, elle lui rendit le baiser enroula ses bras autour de son cou ainsi que ses jambes pour ne pas couler, John réussit à supporter leur deux poids pour rester encore un peu à la surface, et par manque d'air, ils se lâchèrent

-C'était pourquoi ça?

-Au cas ou' on ne survivait pas

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau puis le lâcha et nagea jusqu'à quelque chose qui semblait une porte,

-Aidez moi!entendit-elle crier

Mary nagea le plus rapidement possible vers l'endroit d'où pouvait provenir la voix.

Roman s'occupait toujours de l'état de Frank qui empirait à vue d'œil, surtout que le bateau tanguait de plus en plus vers l'arrière.

-Les gars, commença Frank, il faut sortir le canot de sauvetage, c'est notre seule chance de survie

-On peut pas laisser les autres, fit Roman

-On a pas le choix vieux, ils sont peut-être déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est...

-Je refuse d'y croire , s'énerva Alice

-Frank à raison on doit y aller, commanda Taylor

-De toute façon tu te moque de ce qu'il peut bien arriver à Mary, tu voudrais qu'elle soit morte, hurla Alice

-Je t'interdis de dire ça , je me soucie d'eux comme chacun de vous

-Prouve le!

-Alice arrête on doit y aller!

-Sans moi je ne laisserai pas ma meilleure amie

-Chérie , Taylor à raison on a aucune chance de vivre si on reste, aller viens, fit son petit ami

Alice saisit la main de Joshua et finit par acquiesçait. Roman et Jake se chargèrent de Frank qu'ils posèrent doucement dans le bateau de sauvetage, chacun leur tour ils y entrèrent , ce fut au tour de Roman et Jake quand soudain:

-Venait nous aider cria une voix juste derrière eux, Nick est blessé

Jake se retourna et couru vers les autres et Alice cria de joie:

-Oh Mary!

Ils se trouvèrent tous maintenant à bord du canot de sauvetage, seul au milieu de la mer des caraïbes avec deux blessés à bord et une qu'ils avaient perdu pour toujours.

Joshua, Alice, Simon, Taylor, Roman, John, Mary, Jake, Kate ,Ivy et Lacey, pagayait à tour de rôle deux par deux pendant que d'autre se reposaient., Ils n'avait plus rien, plus de vêtements, plus d'eau potable, plus de nourriture, plus de bateau, ils se trouvaient dans l'immensité de la mer, à la recherche d'une terre qu'il ne trouverait peut-être jamais.

Des heure et des heures et des jours et des jours … Quand soudain:

-Terre , terre, je vois la terre! hurla Simon

**Chapitre 4 : Paradis **

Ils ramèrent de plus en plus rapidement, ceux qui ne pagayaient pas, encourageaient les autres, ils étaient tous si heureux depuis que Simon leur avait annoncé la nouvelle, l'espoir était revenu.

-Arrêtez de ramer, cria Jake, le fond, on sent le fond!

-Que tout le monde descende! Ordonna Simon

Un par un ils sautèrent dans l'eau qui leur arrivait sur le haut des mollets.

Roman et John aidèrent Nick dont l'état s'était amélioré et Simon et Joshua s'occupèrent de Frank qui venait de se réveiller et qui semblait être de plus en plus faible, ils les posèrent sur la plage. Tout les autres finirent d'ailleurs par en faire autant. Le sable était chaud, c'est comme si il revivaient. Taylor se releva précipitamment:

-On a plus rien, pleura t-elle , plus de nourriture, plus de vêtement , plus de bijoux, plus de lit confortable, plus de miroir et surtout plus de bateau.

Ivy se rapprocha de la jeune fille et la serra dans ses bras:

-La vie est horrible, enchaîna la brune

-Oh pitié ferme là Taylor!

Tous regardèrent Mary étrangement, voulait-elle provoquer une autre bagarre entre les deux jeunes filles.

-Quoi c'est vrai, fit-elle d'un ton innocent, on est vivant c'est l'essentiel non?

-On ne les pas tous Mary, Eve est morte je te rappelle, fit Ivy tout en gardant la main de Taylor serrée.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa la brune tristement

-On ne doit plus penser à ça maintenant, Eve est morte c'est vrai et elle nous manquera à tous mais nous devons nous occuper de nous, nous devons nous nourrir et trouver un abris pour cette nuit, et on a pas beaucoup de temps., les encouragea Alice

-Une petite visite sur l'île ça vous dis? Proposa Simon en esquissant un sourire.

-Je suis partante, j'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées, annonça Kate

-Je te suis, Dit Ivy

-La même pour moi, enchaîna Taylor.

Les groupes s'étaient formé: Simon, Joshua et Jake s'occuperaient de ramasser du bois, Ivy, Kate, Taylor elles avaient pour mission de ramasser tout ce qui pourraient leur sembler mangeable, quand aux autres ils restaient sur la plage, soit pour pêcher le poisson soit pour rester avec Frank qui était dans un piteux état.

Mary s'approcha de Nick qui taillait un piquet:

-Ou' as-tu eu ce couteau?

-Je l'ai toujours sur moi en cas de besoin.

La jeune fille acquiesça et n'osa plus rien dire, un silence s'imposa entre eux.

-Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit pour ma fille et pour John, vraiment désolé, tu méritais de connaître la vérité, mais je ne pouvais simplement pas, j'avais trop honte.

-Mais pourquoi, tu es si parfaite...

-Parce que pour toi, coucher pour la première fois avec un garçon avec qui tu ne sors même pas et finir par tomber enceinte alors que tu n'as que 17 ans , ça s'appelle être parfaite.

Nick la regarda , et toute la colère qu'il ressentait vis à vis d'elle disparu pour laisser place à la compassion.

-Je suis désolé, j'imagine que tu as du en baver...

La jeune femme prit son courage et ajouta:

-Je l'ai abandonné Nick, à la seconde ou' j'ai su que John m'avait trompé j'ai pris la décision de faire adopter ma fille, je suis une horrible personne.

-Non tu ne l'es pas , tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-Peut-être qu'en ce moment je serais chez moi avec Zoey, j'aurais pu la voir faire ses premiers pas, dire ses premiers mots, et peut-être que John et moi serions marié.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours? Il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix, ni de jalousie, c'était simplement une question

-Y aura toujours quelque chose entre lui et moi, c'est mon premier et on a eu une fille ensemble, c'est pas un lien qui s'efface comme ça. Mais en ce moment, ici sur cette île la seule personne pour qui je ressens des sentiments digne de l'amour, c'est toi, et je ne peux pas être sans toi Nick, je t'aime, je te demande juste de me pardonner.

-C'est déjà fait depuis l'instant ou' tu m'as sauvé de cette pièce alors que le bateau coulait, toi et John avaient risqué votre vie pour moi, et je vous suis redevable l'un comme l'autre.

Il prit la jeune brune dans ses bras, Mary se senti soulagé même si elle ne lui avait pas raconté pour le baiser entre elle et John, c'était du passé, il n'avait pas besoin de s'en soucier.

-Comment va ta cheville, lui fit-elle

-Beaucoup mieux

Elle finit par lui donner un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

John avait mal, très mal, il pensait bien que ce baiser dans le bateau était l'espoir que leur relation redeviendrait comme avant, mais comme il venait de le voir à l'instant, il y avait Nick, et Mary n'était pas le genre de fille infidèle, elle ne se remettrait pas avec lui tant que son histoire avec Nick ne serait pas fini une bonne fois pour toute, ce qui n'arriverait d'ailleurs jamais.

-Et John, t'es dans la lune, viens m'aider j'ai choper un énorme poisson , annonça Roman

Le blond l'aida a saisir la bête pour le ramener sur la plage, le poisson pourrait leur servir de dîner, il semblait comestible et il y en aurait assez pour tout le monde . Quand ils le posèrent tout le monde semblait content, Roman avait fais une belle prise.

-Les leçons de pêches que papa t'as apprise, on apparemment porté ses fruits, lança Mary à son frère

-Ouai et pas qu'un peu

Quelques heures plus tard les garçons revinrent avec du bois et les filles avec des baies qui d'après Alice qui s'y connaissait très bien étaient comestible. Ils s'étaient éloignés de la plage et rapproché de l'espèce de jungle pour se construire un abris. Frank avait repris des forces en mangeant, il pouvait même maintenant s'asseoir, cela ressemblait plutôt pas mal à une soirée feu de camp plage entre amis.

Leur repas terminé et leur camp installé, ils se rassemblèrent autour du feu, collés les uns aux autres pour tenter de se réchauffer. Demain il devraient partir à la recherche d'une rivière ou' il pourrait boire de l'eau potable, pour pouvoir continuer à vivre.

Les flammes diminuèrent en même temps que leur paupières qui s'alourdissaient à vue d'œil, quelques heures plus tard chacun blottit contre un autre, ils s'endormirent.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que non loin de leur campement sur la plage, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un venait d'y échouer.

**Chapitre 5 : Echouée**

La lumière du soleil réveilla Alice, elle ouvrit ses paupières, presque tout le monde était déjà levé, seul Simon dormait encore comme un gros bébé et Kate restait allongé près de Jake tout en regardant le ciel, ses yeux étaient vides, après tout elle venait de perdre une sœur.

-Ou' sont les autres? Demanda Alice

-Mary et Nick viennent de partir faire un petit tour sur la plage, quand à Roman, John et ton copain ils sont à la recherche d'une rivière, l'informa Lacey

-Mmm... d'accord, on à quoi pour le petit dej?

-Du poisson d'hier soir, et les filles ont ramassés quelques noix de coco, mais impossible de les casser

-D'accord , je pense que je vais simplement me contenter des restes.

-Tiens,

Lacey lui donna un morceau, la jeune métisse avait des cernes sous les yeux, Alice se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas dormi, elle l'avait entendu pleurer hier soir, la disparition d'Eve l'avait affecté plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, y avait-il un lien entre elle deux? Oui et Alice l'avait toujours remarqué ou du moins depuis qu'il existait.

_Alice avait organisé un barbecue chez elle, tenue exigée:aucune. Presque qu'un an qu'elle n'avait pas revu ses amis sauf Mary qui était dans la même université qu'elle, le lycée les avaient tous plus ou moins séparé, c'est pour ça que la jeune femme avait organisé cette petite fête._

_Ses premiers invités furent Roman, Mary et John, le couple venait de se remettre ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, car Mary avait réussi à lui pardonner, et il semblait très heureux, vient ensuite Josh qui lui sauta dans les bras, Josh était entré dans une école de sport en Allemagne ou' vivait sa grand mère et Alice avait beaucoup de mal avec la distance, son amoureux lui manquait. Les 3 arrivés furent Simon, Frank , Lacey et son actuelle petite amie. Simon était dans une fac de science en Géorgie, Frank lui bossait dans un bar, quand à Lacey elle avait arrêté ses études pour pouvoir voyager, sa dernière destination fut d'ailleurs la Russie, ou' elle rencontra Natalia, la fille qui l'accompagnait et enfin arrivèrent les 3 soeurs Drake accompagnaient de Taylor et Jake, Ivy l'ainé était à l'université de New York , elle avait toujours rêvé de vivre là bas, Kate elle était toujours au lycée en senior avec Jake son petit ami qui avait redoublé, Eve aussi y était , en junior et enfin Taylor venait de faire son entrée à Harvard. Alice était tellement heureuse de pouvoir tous les revoir._

_La journée se déroulait bien tout le monde s'était retrouvé, Mary riait avec Taylor et Lacey, John ne la quittait pas des yeux pendant que Simon tentait de lui expliquait une expérience scientifique qu'il avait réalisé au cours de son année à l'Université. Joshua discutait avec Roman et Ivy, et comme à leur habitude Kate et Jake ne cessaient de s'embrasser, enfin Eve et Frank semblait plus ou moins fleurtait. Alice remarqua d'ailleurs que Lacey venait de laisser sa petite amie Russe pour s'approcher de l'afro-américain et de la rousse, serait-elle jalouse? _

_Soudain Lacey renversa son verre sur Eve, Alice avait tout vu, elle l'avait fait exprès._

_-Oh excuse moi, fit la métisse d'un ton sur joué, viens je vais te conduire dans la salle de bain d'Alice, il faut te nettoyer_

_-Hmm, d'accord, dit la jeune rousse, mais tu sais je peux me débrouiller seule_

_-Non, non, c'est moi qui te l'ai renversé c'est quand même la moindre des choses que je t'aide, finit-elle d'un air malicieux. Excuse nous Frank_

_-Pas de problème_

_Lacey conduisit Eve dans la maison, ce qui fit rire Alice intérieurement, bonjour la technique de drague, mais après tout Lacey Mason arrivait toujours à ses fins, ce qui se passerait dans sa salle de bain ne la regardait pas et puis de toute façon elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle prit donc la décision d'apprendre le russe et s'approcha de Natalia qui semblait bien seule depuis l'abandon soudain de sa « pseudo petite amie »_

Alice fut sortit de ses pensées par un cri:

-Mary, paniqua t-elle, c'est Mary

Jake se leva précipitamment bousculant presque sa petite amie qui n'appréciait vraiment pas sa réaction, mais elle oublie vite une fois que le cri retentit de nouveau

-Mary , hurla de nouveau Alice

Jake et elle coururent vers la plage, un corps y était allongé, Nick était à côté et essayait de le ranimer quand tout à coup:

-Oh mon dieu vous êtes là !

Alice sauta dans les bras de Mary prise d'un grand soulagement, ce qui pris légèrement au dépourvu la deuxième.

-Ce corps près de Nick, j'ai cru que c'était toi, pendant quelques secondes j'ai cru que tu étais morte, pleura la jeune fille

La brune serra son amie plus fort et la prit par les épaules:

-Le corps , c'est celui d'Eve, et elle est vivante!

Nick essayait de ranimer le corps de la jeune fille, il utilisait toutes les techniques qu'on lui avaient apprise, la jeune fille était vivante, elle respirait , c'est comme si elle était dans un sorte de coma. Le jeune homme recompressa la poitrine de la jeune fille, et là le miracle se produisit, Eve recracha toute l'eau qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de ses poumons et ouvrit progressivement les paupières.

-Elle est vivante! Hurla Nick

Ceux qui se trouvaient sur la plage vinrent les rejoindre en vitesse.

-Oh Dieu merci, Eve tu es en vie, se rassura Mary en la serrant doucement dans les bras, pardonne moi de ne pas pu t'avoir aider sur le ponton.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, commença t-elle à dire en murmurant , c'est de ma faute

Nick et Jake prirent Eve dans leur bras pour la ramener au campement.

Une fois parvenus à destination, les autres n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Kate cria de joie et sauta dans les bras de sa petite sœur, Ivy prit sa suite, chacun l'embrassèrent, soulagés de la revoir en vie, Lacey la serra fort dans ses bras et lui chuchota dans l'oreille qu'elle venait de retrouver sa raison de vivre, et Eve se dit qu'elle était chanceuse de l'avoir, même de tous les avoir, elles les aimaient tous autant les uns que les autres, ils étaient sa famille, elle se sentait stupide d'avoir essayer de mettre fin à tout ça.

Ivy lui proposa des restes de poissons, que la rouquine ne se gêna pas de dévorer.

Elle leur expliqua comment elle était parvenu à nager jusque ici,,en tombant la jeune fille avait réussi à trouver une bouée de sauvetage sur le bas du bateau , et quand elle avait vu que le bateau était en train de couler, elle avait décider de s'éloigner un peu, c'est là qu'elle avait vu ses énormes rochers placés en plein milieu de la mer:

-C'est surement dans ces rochers que j'ai cogné mon bateau, supposa Frank

La jeune rousse avait réussi à s'en sortir grâce à sa bouée ainsi qu'une espèce de morceau du bateau qui avait craqué, elle s'était posé dessus et avait attendu que le destin l'emporte.

-Ouah, c'est dingue , fit Alice, dingue que tu sois vivante

-Je ne pense pas que l'on voulait que soit mon heure, déclara Eve. Je suis tellement heureuse de tous vous revoir les amis ça fait vraiment du bien !

Les autres lui jetèrent un regard attendrissant. Quelques heures après Eve partit se reposer, car elle était exténuée.

-Les autres ne sont toujours pas revenu et il va presque faire nuit, s'inquiéta Alice

-Ils ne vont pas tarder, lui assura Lacey, je suis sure qu'ils ont réussi à trouver une rivière

-Si mes calculs sont bons , commença Simon, certaines de nos affaires qui n'ont pas coulées , devraient échouer sur la plage dans environ deux jours.

-Les glacières, elles sont flottantes, annonça Kate

-Tu crois que mes fringues le seraient, désespéra Taylor

-Peut-être mais tu les trouveraient dans un piteux état, affirma Alice

C'est vrai que chacun d'entre eux ne pouvaient plus vraiment supportés leur vêtements, ils étaient humides, sales, pleins de sel et de sable.

-Si Joshua , John et mon frère parviennent à trouver une rivière, nous pourrons aller laver nos vêtements, proposa Mary

Les autres acquiescèrent. Jake et Simon prirent le bois qui leur restait pour faire un feu.

Simon s'amusait à raconter des histoires d'horreur, qui effrayèrent Alice et Eve tandis que Mary s'était endormie dans les bras de Nick, Ivy racontait des blagues à Frank et enfin Jake et Kate ne cessèrent de s'embrasser langoureusement comme à peu près chaque fois. Puis quelques heures plus tard chacun dormait profondément.

John, Roman et Joshua s'assayèrent discrètement autour du feu de peur de réveiller les deux couples et tout les autres.

-Il va falloir qu'on déplace notre campement, si on veut utiliser l'eau de la rivière, supposa Roman

-Tout ces kilomètres ne vont vraiment pas plaire à Taylor, sortit John

-Et alors, elle fera avec, finit Joshua

John acquiesça, il observait Mary dormir dans les bras de Nick, cela lui remémora d'ailleurs un de ces meilleurs souvenir.

_Mary était à son sixième mois de grossesse et depuis qu'elle l'avait annoncé à ses parents, elle s'était faite virer de chez elle et vivait donc chez John avec qui elle entretenait une relation simplement amicale, son frère Roman lui apportait quelques habits en rentrant de cours et venait voir comment elle allait. _

_Ce soir là, elle était très fatiguée c'est pour cela que John l'emmena dans sa chambre, la chambre d'ami, le jeune garçon avait insisté pour la porter et elle avait finit par accepter. _

_Lorsque John la déposa, elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, c'est là qu'il l'embrassa , il ne l'avait plus fait depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois, et à chaque fois cette sensation lui fit perdre ses sens. Ils roulèrent sur le lit et Mary prit donc le dessus, il lui enleva son haut et caressa son ventre, elle continua de l'embrasser et ils frottèrent leur jambes l'un à l'autre , lorsque:_

_-Ah_

_-Mary ça va_

_La jeune fille acquiesça, s'allongea sur le dos à côté de lui et lui pris la main qu'elle mis sur son ventre rond:_

_-Tu le sens, c'est elle, elle bouge, ouh, gémit-elle doucement _

_-Oui je la sens, je sens notre fille Mary_

_-Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait continuer ce qu'on vient de commencer John, prend moi juste dans tes bras, d'accord?_

_Le jeune homme acquiesça et prit Mary dans ses bras, la main sur son ventre, et ils s'endormirent ainsi paisiblement._

_Vous voulez la suite, alors poster de review, j'accepte toutes les critiques, mais il faut qu'elles soient fondées_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 6 : Nothosauroidea**

Le lendemain, le réveil fut des plus dur pour chacun d'entre eux. Les filles préparèrent le petit déjeuner avec le reste de baie qui leur restait, et le lait provenant des cocos que les garçons étaient parvenus à ouvrir. Une fois leur ventre assez rempli, chacun rassembla ses affaires pour se mettre en route.

Ils marchaient depuis déjà des heures, et leur soif empirait.

-Je n'en peux plus, geint Taylor, j'ai mal au pied

-En même temps t'as vu tes chaussures, je me demande encore comment tes talons de 13 cm ne se sont toujours pas cassés, se moqua légèrement Alice.

-Car moi je sais marché avec, Miss Ringarde

-A priori non, puisque tu as mal! Pourquoi ne les enlèves tu pas comme moi?

-Hors de question que je touche ce sol crasseux avec mes pieds pédicurés, et je ne suis pas comme toi moi, j'ai un minimum d'hygiène.

-Oh pitié Taylor, tout ce que tu veux c'est rester jolie pour que John s'intéresse à toi! Cracha Mary

John se retourna vers elle surpris, mais elle ne le vit pas.

-Quoi tu es jalouse de moi c'est ça, parce que je suis jolie dans toute les situations.

Mary ne dis rien et John pouffa intérieurement, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Taylor était jolie, même loin de là , elle ressemblait plutôt à une patiente qui venait tout juste de s'échapper d'un asile.

-Tu ne dis plus rien là Miss Parfaite, parce que tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, je suis mieux que toi, et moi au moins je n'ai pas de vergeture.

Mary serra les poing et Nick lui prit la main ce qui eu don de la calmer un peu.

-Bon ça va Taylor, tout le monde sait que t'es canon, donc ferme là et continues de marcher ou tu vas finir par perdre ton souffle à force de geindre comme une fillette, la sermonna Lacey

Taylor n'ajouta rien, elle se contenta de quitter ses chaussures et de laisser passer les autres devant elle. Elle observa Mary de loin, même après toutes les merdes qui lui étaient arrivées , elle avait toujours réussi à trouver le bonheur, Nick semblait en être très amoureux, et John ne voyait qu'elle, Miss Blake avait toujours tout eu, elle avait le sourire, les yeux, la beauté , et même après 9 mois de grossesse elle restait parfaite, Taylor n'avait jamais réussi à supporter ça , même quand elles étaient amies , elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de la jalouser.

-On y ait , annonça Joshua

Devant eux se dressait un magnifique spectacle, la rivière était en fait un lac et il comportait une cascade sous un rocher, l'eau était d'un bleu vert presque argenté.

Mary n'en put plus, elle quitta sa robe pour finir par se retrouver en sous-vêtement.

-Ouah j'adore le spectacle, bava Simon, avant de se prendre un coup de coude donné par Nick

La jeune fille s'approcha du bord du rocher.

-Elle ne va quand même pas le faire, s'inquiéta Kate

Et plongea telle une sirène dans l'eau. Les autres s'approchèrent du bord pour voir si elle ne s'était pas blessée

-Je vais bien, les rassura t-elle, venez l'eau est bonne!

Les autres se regardèrent, enfin Alice fut la seconde à se déshabiller, elle s'approcha à son tour du rocher:

-Aller viens Alice, tu vas adorer!

La blonde ria, quand soudain:

-Mary, sort de l'eau ! Cria t-elle , il y a quelque chose , sors vite je t'en pries

Les autres accoururent en entendant la panique qui sortait d'Alice

-Mary, je t'en pries!

La jeune fille n'eut pas eu le temps de rejoindre la rive, qu'elle fut engloutie dans le fond du lac

-Les gars quelque chose, dans l'eau.. Mary..

Ils saisirent rapidement les informations d'Alice. Jake, Joshua et John accoururent vers la jeune fille qui ne tarderait pas à se noyer. Nick voulut les aider mais Alice l'en empêcha à cause de sa blessure à la cheville.

Mary crier, la bête nageait à une vitesse incroyable. Alice balança une pierre du haut du rocher et l'énorme serpent-crocodile lâcha sa victime pour se diriger vers l'endroit ou' le caillou est tombé. John et Jake plongèrent pour aider la jeune fille qui essayait de rejoindre la rive.

-Dépêchez vous, hurla Alice, il a compris que c'était un leurre , il revient.

Plus que quelques secondes... Ils parvinrent enfin à la hisser sur le bord ce qui fit immédiatement partir la bête.

Mary soufflait péniblement, elle était blessée sur le haut de la cuisse. Elle essaya de se relever avec l'aide des garçons mais tomba puis poussa un hurlement de douleur.

Les autres descendirent à leur tour vers la rive:

-C'était quoi ça? Demanda Ivy

-J'en sais, rien , une sorte de serpent géant coupé de crocodile, lui répondit Alice

-En tout cas ça fait de sacré dégas, confirma Ivy tout en s'approchant de Mary, John file moi ton marcel

Le garçon s'exécuta, et comme pour Frank , Ivy réalisa un garrot sur la cuisse de Mary

Nick enleva sa veste et le mit autour des épaules de sa petite amie pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer.

Simon tournait en rond depuis quelque minutes déjà:

-Re-décrivez moi la bête sans oublier un détail svp

Alice réfléchit quelques minutes puis lui répondit:

-C'était tellement invraisemblable, je n'ai jamais vu ça

-Décris la

-Sa tête c'était celle d'un crocodile ça je peux te le certifier, mais son corps mesurait au moins 10 mètres , un long cou aussi fin que celui d'un serpent, et je crois que ça avait 4 pattes.

-Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas plutôt halluciné , la dédaigna Taylor

Alice ne dit plus rien tout cela semblait tellement irréel:

-Non, je l'ai vu avant qu'elle ne m'attaque, un millième de seconde c'est vrai, mais je suis sûre qu'elle dit la vérité, les informa Mary qui reprenait des couleurs.

-C'est un _Nothosauroidea_ , annonça Simon, d'après la description que tu en fait.

-Quoi, c'est quoi que ce truc machin chose ? S'énerva Taylor

-Un Nothausore, si tu préfères

-ça ne me dit rien de bon qui vaille, lança Frank

-Ce qui est carrément impossible, finit Simon, car son espèce est maintenant éteinte depuis des milliards d'années

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Eve innocemment

-Un dinosaure marin , balança Frank

Un ange passa, plus personne n'osait prendre la parole, ils étaient terrifiés à l'idée qu'un énorme monstre vivait près d'eux.

-Et si on décampait, proposa Lacey

-Nous devons resté près d'ici, pour l'eau, lui répondit Roman.

Jake et Nick aidèrent Mary pour marcher, elle boitait et était extêmement fatiguée. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin et mirent leur camps en place. Pas de poisson pour ce soir, ils se contentèrent des noix de cocos et de quelques baies qu'ils avaient cueilli en chemin, ils firent un feu et s'installèrent tout autour. Mary était la seule qui dormait, elle s'était allongée la tête posée sur les genoux de Nick.

-Si les dinosaures existent alors qu'est-ce qu'on va trouver encore sur cette île, des loups garous, se plaignit Taylor

-Des vampires tant que tu y es, se moqua Frank

-Les vampires ou loup garou n'ont jamais existé Taylor, il ne risque pas d'y en avoir ici, on parle d'une espèce qui a déjà existé, tu te rends compte c'est fascinant, déclara Simon

-Tu trouves ça fascinant, s'énerva Alice, alors que l'une d'entre nous a failli y passer à cause de cette bête.

-Elle s'en ai sortie Alice, cracha Taylor, comme à peu près chaque fois.

La blonde ne dit plus rien, elle se contenta de jeter un regard noir à Taylor, qu'est-ce que cette fille pouvait être insupportable, Alice ne l'avait jamais apprécié et encore moins depuis que Mary lui avait révélé pour elle et John, cette fille avait brisé sa meilleure amie, elle ne méritait donc pas sa sympathie.

Il fut décidé ce soir là que deux personnes monteraient la garde à tour de rôle, en cas d'intrusion d'autre monstres. Les deux premiers furent Nick et Roman et une Mary endormie, vint le tour de Jake, John et Alice, les autres avait refusés que Jake se mette avec Kate, parce que au lieu de surveiller les alentours ils ne feraient que se bécoter, le troisième tour fut pris par Lacey et Joshua ensuite ce furent Simon et Frank, puis Kate et Eve, et enfin Taylor et Ivy, Mary en fut dispensée les autre voyaient bien qu'elle était exténuée après ce qu'elle venait de subir.

La nuit fut tranquille, mais qu'en serait-il du lendemain?

Pour ce chapitre je me suis pas mal inspiré de la série the 100, merci d'avoir lu, dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans une review, quel personnage vous préférez, couples, amis,...

Voilà voilà


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 7 : Obscurité**

Le lendemain, une fois tout le monde levé, il fut permis à Taylor et Ivy ayant pris le dernier tour de garde, de dormir encore un peu. Quand aux autres, ils s'occupèrent de chercher quelque chose qui pourrait compléter leurs provisions. Simon proposa à certains de retourner sur la plage, pour voir si toutefois, certaine de leurs affaires n'avaient pas échouée, Lacey, Kate et Nick décidèrent de l'accompagner.

De leur côté Alice et Mary qui se sentait tout à fait capable de marcher partirent à la recherche de baie ou d'autres choses comestibles.

Les deux fille tournaient en rond depuis déjà quelques temps sans rien trouver dans les alentours, elles ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, la fatigue les prenaient, lorsqu'Alice mit fin à ce silence:

-J'ai eu si peur pour toi, hier à la rivière

Mary s'arrêta et se retourna vers Alice:

-Viens voir, marche doucement tu risquerais de les effrayer

Alice, curieuse, s'avança vers son amie: Devant elle se dressait d'énormes œufs cassés ou' s'y dressaient juste à côté 4 petits bébés, ressemblant à une sorte de loutre dont le pelage était marron avec une traîne de couleur or sur leur dos, c'était incroyable, impensable et ça ne pouvait pas exister:

-Mais qu'est donc cette île ? Lança Alice

-J'en ai aucune idée. Mais si seulement j'avais mon appareil photo, pour pouvoir prendre cette incroyable créature.

-Nous devons être prudente Mary, le serpent d'hier n'est sûrement pas la seule créature existant sur cette terre.

-Je sais... Allez, viens il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose de comestible maintenant.

Les deux amies reprirent leur route non sans penser à toutes ces étranges créatures qui pourraient vivre dans cette sombre jungle, ce n'étaient sûrement pas des dinosaures, après tout leur espèce était tout bonnement éteinte, aucune chance qu'ils réapparaissent, non, ceux-ci étaient une nouvelle espèce, une espèce dont personne ne connaissait l'existence.

Une fois arrivé sur la plage, Simon se précipita vers la mer pour voir si certaine de leurs affaire étaient parvenues à échouer, et ce fus le cas, le garçon fit un signe de main aux autres qui se précipitèrent à leur tour pour le rejoindre:

-Ouah énorme, s'exclama Lacey, on va enfin pouvoir manger quelque chose de comestible

La jeune fille ouvrit une des 5 glacières, elle était remplis de bouteille de bière

-C'est ce qui nous fallait, déclara t-elle, on va enfin pouvoir revivre

Nick trouva dans la deuxième, quelques barres de mars snix, des chips irrécupérable, et quelques bouteilles d'eau, Simon en ouvrit deux autres, des bierres, quelques trucs surgelés qu'ils devraient manger en vitesse, quand à la dernière glacière, rien n'était récupérable, ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans l'eau voir si d'autre chose qui leur serait utile ne s'y trouverait pas, mais rien à part un ballon de foot, et quelques canettes de biere malheuresement vides.

Nos héros décidèrent de revenir à leur campement pour apporter tout ce qu'ils venait de retrouver.

Alice et Mary s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la jungle, elles continuèrent sur pluseiurs kilomètres sans rien parvenir à trouver, lorsque Soudain:

-Alice! hurla Mary

Mais trop tard la jeune fille venait de faire une chute et tomba dans le trou qu'elle n'avait pas vu

-Alice!

La jeune fille ne répondit rien ce qui dédoubla la panique de la brune

-Alice, je t'en pries réponds moi

La brunette finit par distinguer quelques gémissements, son amie était vivante

-Rien de cassé?

-J'en sais rien, mais j'ai super mal à la tête

-Ok très bien, je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose pour te hisser d'accord, surtout tu ne bouges pas de là

-Ou' veux tu que j'aille?

Mary partit, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait aider Alice: Elle finit par trouver quelques lianes qu'elle coupa avec le couteau qu'elle avait emprunté à Nick. Elle retourna vers le trou ou' se trouvait son amie.

-C'est bon, j'ai ce qu'il faut

Mary attacha la liane à un arbre puis balança la liane par le trou:

-C'est bon tu l'as

-Oui j'ai , distingua t-elle faiblement

-Très bien vas-y

Alice s'apprèta à monter lorsque soudain:

-Mais qu'... AAAAAAHHAAAAAAAH

Mary tomba à son tour dans le trou.

Alice se détacha et se précipita vers son amie:

-Mary, tout va bien?

La jeune fille se releva en titubant:

-Quelqu'un m'a poussé.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que tous se délectait de leur bierre, ils étaient rassemblés autour du feu jouant à plusieurs jeux:

-Ok vu que action vérité a pas mal dégénéré la dernière fois et a valu un magnifique cocard à notre chère amie Taylor, je propose que l'on joue à je n'ai jamais, annonça Frank

-On ne devrait pas attendre le retour des filles, enchaîna Jake

-Non, et puis au moins sans Mary on est sur qu'il n'y aura pas de bagarre, cracha Taylor

-C'est que tu as surtout peur qu'elle te redéfigure, continua Jake

La brune lui jeta un regard noir

-Bon Mary et Alice n'ont pas besoin d'être là, et grâce à elles on aura quelque chose de comestible avec la viande, disons que l'on boit pour elles, déclara Frank. Très bien « je n'ai jamais embrassé un mec »

Toutes les filles burent en plus de Roman

-Oh ,Roman, tu nous a caché un truc là

-Ben quoi comment veux tu déterminer ta sexualité, si tu n'essaie pas les deux

-Verdict? Demanda Lacey

-Filles, totalement, j'adore les nichons

-Va peut-être falloir te calmer sur les bières, finit Lacey

-Très bien à moi fit Roman, « Je n'ai jamais mis une fille enceinte »

John lui asséna un regard noir et but une gorgée de sa bouteille

John pris donc le prochain tour: « Je n'ai jamais fais de plan à 3 »

-Oh, ça m'étonnes ça, se moqua Lacey

Cette dernière prit une gorgée

-Et moi ça ne m'étonnes pas, enchaîna John

Frank, ainsi que Taylor prirent une gorgée

Lacey pris le tour suivant: « je n'ai jamais était amoureuse d'un garçon »

Kate embrassa Jake et but une gorgée, Ivy fit de même en observant Roman qui ne le remarqua pas, et à la grande surprise de tous Taylor en prit aussi une

-Le nom? Demanda Lacey curieuse

Taylor ne répondit pas, elle ne fesait qu'observer John qui lui l'ignora le plus simplement possible.

-Ah moi, déclara Simon « Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux »

Jake et Kate s'embrassèrent de nouveau, et prirent une gorgée, ainsi que Roman, Taylor, Joshua, Lacey, Ivy, Eve, John et Nick, ces deux derniers d'ailleurs s'observèrent et Nick pris la parole

« je n'ai jamais essayait de voler la petite amie de mon frère »

Personne ne but, ils se regardèrent avec inquiétude:

-Ben quoi John tu bois pas? Cracha Nick

John serra les poings, mais n'en fit rien, Taylor se leva prise d'une colère:

-Pourquoi il faut toujours que des moments pareils soient gachés par une engueulade par rapport à cette sale trainée qui n'en vaut même pas la peine

-Taylor! S'indigna Ivy

-Même quand elle n'est pas là, faut qu'elle me pourrisse la vie, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre de toi John

L'intéressé se tourna vers elle

-Marre que tu ne t'intéresse qu'à elle alors que tu vois même pas que je suis amoureuse de toi !

La bombe était lâchée, Taylor hoqueta de surprise, elle l'avait fait, elle avait balancée ce truc qu'elle avait décidé d'enfouir et garder tout au fond d'elle, fichu sentiments. La jeune fille n'ajouta rien détourna les talons et quitta le campement.

Tout les autres n'osèrent dire mot, pas une parole de leur bouche ne sortait, lorsque John décida de se lever et de rejoindre Taylor pour lui demander des explications.

Taylor marchait dans la jungle seule, le soleil était en train de se coucher, à quoi bon retournait au camps, tout le monde devait bien se moquait d'elle en ce moment, et puis elle les comprenait, elle était ridicule comparé aux autres même Alice était mieux qu'elle, elle avait un petit copain qui l'aimait, une meilleure amie qui ferait tout pour elle, et une Université. Pourquoi la vie était si injuste avec elle, c'était peut-être à cause de son karma, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas assez bien. Elle fut aussitôt sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivée de John:

-John, pouquoi t'es là, tu veux te foutre de moi c'est ça.

John lui prit la main ce qui surprit la jeune fille:

-Je suis désolé...

-Pourquoi, pour ne pas m'avoir choisi, t'inquiète pas à ta place je l'aurais choisi elle plutôt que moi

-Nan pas pour ça, je suis dsl de t'avoir fait autant de mal, je ne savais pas que ça t'affecterai autant...

-Et oui première nouvelle, j'ai un cœur

-Ne joue pas la fille renfermée avec moi Tay', tu peux tout me dire

Taylor se tourna vers lui les larmes aux yeux, il sécha les larmes qui lui coulait en frottant délicatement son pouce contre son beau visage

-Taylor, c'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer

-Je sais

-Saches que tu es quelqu'un de bien Tay, et que tu es très importante pour moi

-Oui mais jamais autant que Mary, pas vrai?

John baissa la tête, Taylor lui releva délicatement le menton:

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes?

-Oui.

Taylor ravala une larme

-Alors bas toi pour elle

John parut surpris de ses mots

-Mais elle a Nick

-Elle n'en ai pas amoureuse, j'ai toujours vu comment elle était avec toi elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient, avec Nick je ne les voient plus.

John acquiéça:

-Merci Taylor

-John?

-Hmmm?

-Embrasse moi, comme un baiser d'adieu

-D'accord

Le jeune homme s'empara du visage de son amie et ils s'échangèrent un baiser puis rentrèrent enlacé, au campement.

D'après la montre de Simon, il était 19h passé, le soleil était totalement couché et toujours pas de nouvelles de leurs deux amies parties à la recherche de nourriture.

-Elles ne devraient plus tarder maintenant, tenta de les rassurer Eve

-Depuis combien temps y sont-elles? S'inquiéta Joshua

-Elles sont parties vers 10h déclara Simon

-Elles se sont peut-être perdue... supposa Ivy

-Perdues, Alice, serait retrouver son chemin dans n'importe quelle situation, s'indigna Joshua

-Calme toi mec, c'était juste une supposition

-On fait quoi alors? Demanda John

-Et bien vu qu'il y en a parmis nous qui dorment déjà, faute à l'alcool, je propose qu'on les attendes, annonça Ivy.

Frank ronflait depuis déjà une bonne heure, Jake et Kate dormait enlaçé et Lacey avait beaucoup trop mal à la tête pour faire quelque chose. Les autres s'assirent au bord du feu qu'ils venaient de faire, ils mangèrent un peu de viande qu'il avaient trouvé dans les glacières et attendirent, certains discuté pour passé le temps et d'autres s'endormaient comme Simon et Eve. Ivy finit par aller se coucher et les seuls encore debout, trop inquiets de ce qui avait pu arriver aux deux filles, étaient John, Taylor, Nick, Roman et Josh. Ils avaient tous la tête baissée incapable de se regarder de peur de trop paniquer.

-Peut-être qu'elles étaient trop loin, et qu'elles ont décidé de dormir ailleurs, tenta Taylor

-Pourquoi tu restes avec nous toi, tu te fiches bien de ce qui peut leur arriver, cracha Joshua

-Josh , le retint John

-Que tu le crois ou non je suis inquiète d'accord, je suis pas sans cœur.

Josh n'ajouta rien.

-Et si jamais il leur était arrivé quelque chose, enchaîna Nick

-Arrête... fit John

Le silence retomba

-Si, enfin si jamais il leur était arriver quelque chose, je regretterai de ne pas avoir réussi de pardonner à Mary, et d'avoir insulter Alice alors que je n'ai jamais appris à bien la connaître.

-Moi je regretterai de ne pas avoir dit àMary que je suis toujours amoureux d'elle, désolé mec, fit-il en se tournant vers Nick

-D'accord, répondit ce dernier, moi je la regretterai tout simplement

-Moi je regretterai de n'avoir jamais dit à ma sœur à quel point elle est forte et courageuse et que je l'aime plus que tout au monde, enchaîna Roman

-Moi je regretterai de n'avoir rien dit à Alice, sur ce qui s'est passé entre Diane et moi en Allemangne l'année dernière

-Diane? Se surprit John

- Longue histoire...Ma grand-mère n'avait plus un rond, elle n'arrivait plus à me loger et ma fac de sport était bien trop chère. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai rencontré Diane, une amie de ma mère qui était très riche et qui nous aida financièrement en echange de... de mon corps, au départ j'ai refusé mais ensuite les dettes devenaient trop importante, alors je l'ai fait, plusieurs fois, l'argent était revenu et ma grand-mère était de nouveau heureuse, elle n'a jamais su comment j'avais eu tout cet argent mais m'a jamais posé de question et ensuite je suis rentré aux Etats-Unis et j'ai revu Alice, je n'ai jamais reparlé à Diane depuis.

-Ouah, alors tu t'es tapé une cougar, cracha Taylor

Josh lui jetta un regard noir.

-Tu devrais le dire à Alice, je suis sûre qu'elle comprendrait, lui conseilla John

-Je le ferai, quand elle reviendra

-Si elle revient...

-Taylor! Lui reprocha Nick

-Oh ça va, je plaisantais.

Ils attendirent, mais leur paupières étaient tellement lourde qu'ils ne résistèrent pas bien longtemps.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je sais je poste vite, mais ça ne va pas durer. Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre, qui à bien pu faire tomber Mary? Taylor amoureuse de John, la tromperie de Joshua, qu'en pensez vous, dites moi si vous voudriez voir un flashback d'un autre personnage de l'histoire. Review please ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 8 : Éboulement**

Le lendemain, après une petite nuit passée dans le trou ou' elles étaient tombés, Alice et Mary se levèrent difficilement:

-Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de regrimper avec cette liane, déclara Mary

-On ne peut pas, et même si on pouvait, je suis sûre que la personne qui t'as poussé ferait en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

-Tu penses qu'il y en a d'autres

-On peut s'attendre à tout sur cette île, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est mais j'ai l'impression qu'on est pas les bienvenues.

-Il faut qu'on trouve une sortie, parce que crois moi ça va me rendre dingue être coincé dans ce maudit trou, (Mary donna un coup de pied dans le vide, elle semblait à la fois paniquée et furieuse), J'ai peut être la chance de revoir ma fille mais au lieu de ça il a fallut que tu tombes dedans, qu'un inconnu dont je ne sais même pas de quoi il a l'air m'a poussé, qu'on est coincé sur cette île parce que Frank était bien trop ivre pour piloter son fichu yacht à la noix!

Alice s'approcha de son amie pour essayer de la calmer:

-Mary, je sens que ça ne va pas, tu me caches quelque chose pas vrai...

Mary s'assit, se calma et leva les yeux doucement pour retenir ses larmes:

-Les parents adoptif de Zoey sont morts.

-Quoi?

-Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture.

-Depuis quand le sais tu?

-Quelques jours avant notre départ. Et c'est pas tout je peux obtenir sa garde.

_Mary et Nick rentrèrent de leur soirée que le lendemain matin. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, la jeune femme se débarrassa de la chemise de son amant qu'elle déchira._

_-Adieu la chemise, fit ce dernier_

_-Tais toi et continues de m'embrasser_

_Nick déboutonna rapidement la robe de sa petite amie, il la prit dans ses bras et ils se jetèrent sur le lit, ils s'apprêtait à lui dégrafer son soutien gorge lorsque le téléphone sonna._

_-Au diable ton téléphone Mary_

_-C'est peut-être important!_

_-Plus important que moi?_

_-Arrête de faire l'enfant..._

_Elle s'empara de son téléphone et répondit_

_-Allo?_

_Nick continua de l'embrasser ce qui la fit rire_

_-Mlle Blake_

_-Oui... hmm... Nick arrête chuchota t-elle_

_Elle repoussa Nick et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain_

_-Oui c'est moi, que ce passe t-il?_

_-Bonjour, nous sommes un centre pour jeunes enfants en difficultés_

_-Dites moi ce qu'il se passe svp..._

_-Mr et Mme Baker les parents adoptifs de votre fille sont morts il y a deux jours dans un accident de voiture._

_-Excusez moi?_

_-Mme Baker à mentionné dans le dossier de Zoey Baker, que si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, la garde de Zoey vous reviendrais de droit ainsi qu'au père Mr John Young._

_-Je..._

_-Seulement sous l'accord d'un tribunal_

_-Quand?_

_-Dans un mois, il est mentionné que le juge donnera plus facilement son accord si les parents de la petite fille ont formés un couple et ont une situation régulière._

_-Ou' est ma fi, enfin Zoey?_

_-Elle séjourne chez sa tante la sœur de Mme Baker. Serait-il possible que vous en parliez à Mr John Young et l'avertir de la procédure svp?_

_-Oui, je le ferais_

_-Très bien Mlle, je vous souhaite une agréable journée, au revoir_

_-Merci, au revoir_

_Mary sortit de la salle de bain, déboussolée_

_-C'était qui ? Lui demanda son petit ami en l'embrassant dans le cou_

_-Juste ma mère._

-John le sait ?

-Non.

-Mary! Tu dois lui dire si j'avais une fille avec Joshua je lui dirai tout à son propos.

-Oui mais c'est pas le ca, alors essaie pas de te mettre à ma place d'accord!

Alice se rétracta, les mots froids de son amie l'avaient blessé.

-Excuse moi, c'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne veux pas mettre Nick dans cette situation.

-Je comprends, il y a Nick.. Est-ce que John et toi c'est vraiment terminé?

-J'en sais rien.

Un ange passa

-On s'est embrassé

-Quand?

-Dans le bateau quand on est parti chercher Nick, j'ai cru l'avoir perdu pour toujours Alice, et puis j'ai tout fait pour le sauver, j'étais tellement soulagée que lorsqu'il m'a embrassé j'ai pas su le repousser, et là j'ai compris que j'étais toujours amoureuse de lui.

-Houa, je ne sais pas quoi dire, et Nick?

-Je l'aime aussi... Oh là là ma vie est si compliquée...

-Je sais.

Alice pris son amie dans les bras lorsque:

-Mary regarde, ces pierres, c'est un éboulement

Les jeunes filles s'approchèrent plus près , en effet grâce à la lumière du jour, elles pouvaient apercevoir quelques petits trous.

-Il faut tout dégager, on va sûrement trouver quelque chose,

Les deux amies, enlevèrent les pierres une à une. Les minutes passèrent... Elles transpiraient et leur visage était recouvert de terre. Elles firent quelques pauses pour reprendre leur force, elles étaient épuisées mais ne lâchèrent pas, 1 à deux heures plus tard, la voie était dégagée. Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent, une fois le passage passé il n'y aurait plus de lumière, mais que trouveraient-elles dans ce noir si profond?

Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre, pas très long je sais, d'après vous qu'est-ce que les filles vont bien pouvoir trouver dans cet espèce de tunnel? Voilà bisous


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 9 : Disparues**

John, Nick, Roman, Joshua et Jake décidèrent de partir à la recherche des deux jeunes filles qui n'étaient toujours pas rentrées, pendant que les autres améloireraient leur campement.

-Très bien je propose qu'on se sépare, annonça Roman, Nick et moi irons par là et vous de l'autre côté d'accord? Retrouvons nous impérativement ici avant la tombée de la nuit.

Tous aquiéçèrent et partir dans leur direction ordonnée.

Les 3 garçons avaient commencé leur recherche depuis déjà une bonne demie heure, et toujours rien:

-Alice! Cria Joshua, Alice je t'en supplies réponds moi...

J'ai peur pour elles, je m'inquiètes vraiment, et si comme Simon le soupçonnait, il y'a des dinosaures, heinh...

-On va les retrouver mec, je te promets.

-Fais pas ton héros John je sais qu'au fond de toi, t'es encore plus paniqué que moi.

-C'est vrai, peut-être que tu as raison, mais j'ai aussi de l'espoir et c'est cet espoir qui m'empêche de tomber dans le déni, alors je positive, parce que je sais qu'un jour on les reverra.

-On a tous peur de ce qui peut arriver aux filles. Mary c'est comme ma sœur, je ferais tout pour elle.

-Une sœur avec laquelle t'as couché, ça sonne un peu comme de l'inceste.

John était tétanisé, il n'osait rien dire, et Joshua paniqua:

-Merde je ouah, je suis désolé, j'ai fais une bourde.

-Comment tu l'as su Josh?

-Mary l'a dit à Alice qui me l'a dit, on se dit tout elle et moi.

-Sauf pour Diane... cracha John

-Diane? s'étonna Jake

-Laisse tomber... Tu as couché avec Mary!

-John je suis désolé, c'est arrivé comme ça...

-Est-ce qu'elle m'a trompé?

-T'es plutôt gonflé, étant donné que c'est exactement ce que tu lui as fait. Et non elle ne t'as pas trompé elle.

-T'es en train de me juger là, c'est ça Jake, ben vas-y je t'en pries

-Les mecs, on a pas que ça à faire, calmez vous maintenant.

-Oui je te juges, j'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu lui as fait ça, tu l'avais elle, t'avais tout John et t'as tout foutu en l'air en te tapant Taylor

-Taylor, c'est elle la...

-Pas maintenant Josh, hurla John, je vois qu'elle te l'a dis, je vois même qu'elle te dit tout. Je comprends pourquoi elle a bien voulu s'envoyer en l'air avec un abrutit comme toi.

Pam! Jake venait d'envoyer un coup de poing dans le visage de John.

-Nan mais t'es malade, cria John en se relevant avant de donner un poing à son tour.

-Les mecs arrêter!

Les paroles de Joshua n'en firent rien, les deux garçons poursuivaient leur bagarre dans les insultes et les coups.

Lorsque soudain: une flèche vint se loger dans la jambe de John, ce dernier hurla et tomba de douleur. Jake se précipita vers lui:

-John, mec réponds moi

-ça va... je ça va

D'autres flèches arrivèrent mais ne parvinrent qu'a se palnter dans la terre ou sur des troncs d'arbre.

-On ferait mieux de se barrer d'ici, paniqua Joshua

Il vint se joindre au deux autres, Jake et lui s'emparèrent de John pour l'aider à marcher, ou, plutôt, courir.

Les garçons s'enfoncèrent plus profond dans la jungle, jusqu'à ce que les flèches soient hors de protée. Ils allongèrent John, tandis que Jake lui fit un garrot avec un bout de son tee-shirt qu'il venait de déchirer.

Alice et Mary étaient toujours à l'intérieur de ce trou sombre, mais légèrement éclairé grâce à la lumière du jour qui transluisait le plafond. Elles arrivèrent dans une sorte de couloir.

-Alice?

-Oui

-Tu sens

-Quoi donc?

-Sous tes pieds, c'est dur, c'est pas de la terre ça

Mary se mis à genou et toucha le sol.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est du carrelage.

Alice s'agenouilla à son tour puis toucha.

-Du carrelage, mais que ferais du carrelage sous terre, se demanda la blonde

-L'éboulement, cet endroit, c'est sûrement un ancien bâtiment...

-C'est incroyable. Alors tu crois que, des gens vivent ici?

-Je ne sais pas, mais quelqu'un m'a bien poussé dans ce trou alors c'est tout à fait possible, on devrait continuer, qui sait on va peut-être avoir des réponses à toutes nos questions.

Roman et Nick avaient reconnu le cri de John, leurs amis avaient des problèmes. Les deux garçons rebroussèrent chemin et prirent la direction que leurs amis avaient pris quelques heures au paravent.

Ce qu'ils trouvèrent fis monter leur inquiétude: une multitude de flèche planté dans le sol. Ils s'approchèrent plus prés et découvrirent des traces de sang qui semblait s'étalaient sur plusieurs mètres.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé Nick, mais il faut qu'on rentre.

-Et les filles?

-Les autres les trouveront , nous devons retourné au campement faire en sorte de nous protéger de quel danger que ce soit.

Les deux garçons prirent le chemin du retour, la nuit allait tomber dans environ deux heures, ils devaient partir.

Ils arrivèrent au campement une heure plus tard, le reste du groupe les attendait.

-Ou' sont-elles? Demanda Ivy

-Et les autres garçons ? S'inquiéta Eve

Nick ne répondit pas et Roman prit la parole.

-Nous ne connaissons rien de cette île, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que nous devons la quitter au plus vite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe , paniqua Kate, ou' est mon Jake?

-Nous ne sommes pas seul. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont, mais ce ne sont pas nos amis, je pense que cette île c'est bien plus que des dinosaures.

-D'autres humains? Demanda Lacey, mais des humain qu'ils veulent notre peau, génial... il ne manquait plus que ça.

-Ils sont armés, je pense que l'un des garçons c'est fait tirer dessus, il y avait du sang.

-Jake! pleura Kate, mon Jake... je nan...

Ses deux autres soeurs vinrent la prendre dans leur bras pour tenter de la rassurer.

-Nous devons bouclé le périmètre, construire des remparts pour nous protéger de tout ce qui peut venir de l'extèrieur, maintenant.

Tous se levèrent précipitamment décidé à se protéger le plus rapidement possible.

Pour le prochain chapitre je veux 2 review. Alors que pensez vous de l'histoire entre Jake et Mary, qu'est-ce que les filles vont bien t-elles trouver dans ce bâtiment, et surtout qui sont ces hommes armés de flèches tuant d'autres hommes, voilà voilà !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 10 : Découvertes**

Jake et Joshua étaient assis prés de John, dont l'état empirait:

-Ivy saurait faire quelque chose, il faut qu'on le ramène au campement, décida Jake

-Hors de question, on ne sait pas quel danger il peut y avoir.

-Mais il va mourir si on ne s'en occupe pas.

En effet John était aussi pâle que la mort, la fièvre montait de plus en plus rapidement et il était pris d'importantes convulsions.

-Trés bien , toi tu restes avec lui moi je vais chercher Ivy.

-C'est du suicide!

-Et c'est mon meilleur ami d'accord, si il meurt je ne me le pardonnerais pas, je ne veux pas perdre un personne de plus dans ma vie.

-Tu vas te faire tuer

-Je saurais me débrouiller, sans toi et John, il sera plus compliqué qu'ils me repèrent.

-D'accord, mais fais attention à toi.

-T'inquiètes, nous serons là dans quelques heures.

John était assis sur un fauteuil, mais que fesait-il là, n'était-il pas censé se trouver dans la jungle, perdu sur une île étrange.

-Papa!

John se retourna et se leva précipitamment:

-Zoey?

-Salut chéri je vois que tu es rentré du bouleau, comment c'est passé ta journée, lui demanda Mary aprés lui avoir donné un rapide baisé sur les lèvres.

John ne répondit rien, d'abord sa fille était avec lui ensuite Mary venait de l'embrasser.

-John? Tu m'écoutes?

-Euh non, enfin, oui, tu disais?

-Je disais que Nick et Taylor venaient manger à la maison ce soir, il faut que tu m'apelles le traiteur et prend tout ce qu'il propose, tu sais que Taylor est affamé quand elle est enceinte.

-Enceinte?

-Oui de jumeau et oh John tu es là? Ce sont ces 3 èmes enfants!

-Oui si, c'est étrange comme situation, Mary je peux te demander quelque chose?

-Bien sûr mon amour.

-Est-ce que c'est un rêve?

Mary s'approcha du jeune homme et s'assit sur ses genoux.

-Bien sûr que c'est un rêve John. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il puisse un jour se réaliser.

-Comment?

-Bas toi John, vis pour notre fille, pour moi, vis pour moi, tu m'entends John tu dois vivre

« John, John, John, la voix devint de plus en plus grave »

-John, tu m'entends

John ouvrit les yeux

-Mary!

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air de lui ressembler s'indigna Jake

John releva la tête doucement.

-Comment tu te sens vieux?

-Je... ça va.

-Vu ta tête on dirait pas.

-Ou' est Josh?

-Il est parti chercher Ivy, pour qu'elle s'occupe de toi, on ne peut pas te ramener au campement, Josh pense que tu ne survivrais pas au voyage.

- Des nouvelles des filles ?

-Nan toujours rien. Tu sais Josh est en train de perdre espoir.

-Moi non, je ne peux pas c'est tout.

-Et si elles étaient enfin tu vois...

-Je sais qu'elles ne le sont pas, je le sens, et je sens qu'on sortira tous d'ici vivant.

-D'accord. Tiens, je t'ai apporté un peu d'eau .

-Merci.

Joshua avait réussi à atteindre le camps en toute sécurité, ces amis semblaient occupés , ils construisaient une sorte de barrage:

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

-Joshua!

Lacey vint le prendre dans ses bras ainsi que le reste du groupe.

-Ou' sont les autres? Paniqua Kate

-Jake est resté au prés de John

-John est bléssé? s'inquiéta Taylor

-Oui, il a reçu une flèche dans la jambe. Ivy, on a besoin de toi.

-J'arrive! Frank il reste quelque bouteilles de bierres

-C'est pas l'heure de boire, ma vieille, se moqua Frank

-Nan imbécile, c'est pour la plaie de John, il faut la désinfecter.

Frank lui balança deux bouteilles qu'elle attrapa au vol.

-Parfait , allons-y!

-Attendez, vous n'allez pas y aller tout seuls, s'indigna Roman, je viens avec vous.

-Moi aussi, renchérit Taylor

-John est mon frère, je dois vous accompagnez, finit Nick

-Très bien, les autres ça vous va de rester ici? Demanda Joshua

-Comptes sur moi, fit Lacey. Les filles, vous les avez trouvé?

Joshua baissa la tête.

-Je suis sûre qu'elles vont bien, le rassura Lacey.

Une fois que Taylor est empruntée les tennis de Lacey, le groupe partit du campement pour rejoindre les autres.

Alice et Mary venaient d'entrer dans un immense salle, qui bien sûr tombait en ruine. Des bureaux étaient retournés, des lampes cassés, des ordinateurs éparpillés dans le milieu de la pièce les écrans brisés. Alice avança un peu plus et marcha sur quelque chose, elle s'en empara et appuya sur le bouton.

-De la lumière, s'exclama t-elle, Mary cet objet contrôle la lumière de toute la pièce, c'est incroyable!

Son amie alla un peu plus loin, lorsqu'elle vit une armoire renversée, elle mit un coup dans la porte pour l'ouvrir, ce qui n'était pas très difficile vu l'état de celle-ci. Elle fit une incroyable découverte.

-Alice, viens voir

La blonde vint la rejoindre

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

La brune lui tendit une feuille de papier, l'encre était encore visible.

- « Le projet radium », qu'est-ce que c'est?

-J'en ai aucune idée, tiens regarde, c'est un journal de bord. « Aujourd'hui 2 juillet 2012, le projet radium est mit en place, il ne manque plus qu'a trouvé un endroit. » « 23 Juillet 2012, cet endroit est parfait, personne ne sera jamais au courant de ce que nous faisons, les habitants de cette île n'y survivront pas mais que vaut un millier de personnes contre des milliards de $ » « 30 décembre 2012 tout est en place, c'est le lancement du projet Radium », « 31 décembre, le projet à fonctionné, les animaux sont devenus des bêtes impensables quand aux habitants de l'île ils sont revenus à l'état primitif, un de mes collègues à tenté de les approcher hier soir, il ne reste plus que sa main » « 15 Janvier 2013, le parc va pouvoir ouvrir d'ici quelques années, le temps que nous éradiquions toutes vies humaines, le public va adorer »

-Ouah, cette île a été détruite par les effets d'une radiation.

-Des milliers de gens sont morts pour ce stupide projet. Je te promets que une fois sortit d'ici, je ne me génerai pas pour les dénnoncer, le gouvernement n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe ici, on doit les prévenir, ils doivent savoir. On a des preuves ici même. Mais maintenant il faut qu'on trouve des noms, pour connaître les responsables de ces horreurs.

Voilà, alors qu'en pensez vous? Le rêve de John, le Projet Radium, Le groupe parti aider moi vos impressions sur les personnages, lesquels vous préférez , lesquels vous voulez en couple ou séparé. Bisous et merci encore de me suivre!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 11 : Tourbillon**

Nos 5 héros, Ivy, Roman, Taylor, Nick et Joshua tournaient en rond depuis plusieurs heures, contrairement à la première fois Joshua n'avait pas réussi à retrouver son chemin.

-Deux heures qu'on est parti, et qu'on arrête pas de tourner en rond à cette allure John à le temps de crevé, s'énerva Taylor, T'aurais du faire comme le petit poucet, au moins là on aurait pas eu de mal, mais non bien sûr tu...

-Pitié fermes là Taylor, l'agressa Joshua. Comment veux tu que je me concentre si tu l'ouvres tout le temps.

Taylor n'ajouta rien, elle était tellement inquiète pour John qu'elle avait décidé d'agresser tout le monde pour enfouir cette anxiété qui la prenait depuis qu'elle avait su pour son ami et paraître plus forte.

-C'est bon ça y est, on sur le bon chemin.

En effet, plus loin, les jeunes apperçurent l'endroit ou' toutes les flèches étaient plantées.

-C'est ici qu'on s'est fait attaquer.

Ivy courrut devant les autres, il fallait qu'elle soit la première arrivée pour avoir une chance de sauver John. Elle avança encore et encore, Joshua lui avait dis tout droit, elle continua d'avancer, lorsqu'elle ne put plus, Ivy força ses jambes, mais rien, elle ne bougeait plus, la jeune fille était entourée de boue.

-Ivy, ne bouge plus! Lui ordonna Roman, ce sont des sables mouvant, plus tu bougera plus tu t'enfoncera.

La jeune fille cessa de bouger, la panique se lisait dans ses yeux. Avec l'aide de Nick et Joshua, Roman s'empara d'une liane qu'il attacha autour d'un arbre, il balança la corde à la jeune fillequ'elle attrapa, pour qu'elle se hisse; lorsque tout à coup les sables mouvants se formèrent en tourbillon, Ivy n'eut pas le temps de réaliser la situation, qu'il l'emporta aussitôt.

-Ivy! Hurla Roman

Le garçon s'effondra sur le sol incapable d'accepter ce qu'il vint de se passer, les autres s'approchèrent de lui pour le réconforter, ils étaient tous démunis, ils avaient perdu leur amie ainsi que tout espoir de survie. Roman se leva tristement, pour aller vers l'arbre ou' la liane était attachée. Il s'appréta à la détacher, lorsqu'il s'apperçut que la liane était sur le point de se briser, il s'empara du bout qui aller céder et cria.

-Venez m'aider, Ivy est vivante.

Les autres le scrutèrent d'incompréhension.

-Non Roman, lui dit Nick, c'est trop tard

-La liane, elle s'y accroche, hors de question qu'on la laisse mourir là dedans, s'indigna t-il.

Joshua comprit, il vint à la rescousse de Roman et s'empara à son tour de la liane, ils tirèrent de toutes leur force, mais en vint le tourbillon était trop puissant, lorsque Taylor et Nick décidèrent de les aider. Ils tirèrent de toutes leur force, lorsque Roman remarqua la tête de la petite blonde:

-Tirez plus fort on y est presque!

Ils tirèrent jusqu'à la hisser entièrement. Ivy était semi consciente, la seule chose qu'elle avait pu faire c'était aggriper cette corde de toute la force qui lui restait. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, elle s'écrasa sur le sol et tomba dans l'inconscience.

-Elle va bien, annonça Roman en prenant son pou, elle est juste épuisée.

Roman s'assit et approcha la jeune fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était couverte de vase, mais jamais il ne l'avait trouvé aussi belle, il avait bien failli la perdre aujourd'hui, mais maintenant elle était là, avec lui saine et sauve, et il ne la quitterai plus jamais.

-Je propose qu'on fasse une pause, dit Joshua, de toute façon on est plus très loin.

Je sais minuscule chapitre c'est pour cela qu'e j'en poste deux le même jour, alors Roman & Ivy qu'en pensez vous?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 12 : Séquestrées**

Alice et Mary continuaient leurs recherche sur le projet radium, elles devaient trouver plus de preuve, et surtout des noms pour les dénnoncer au gouvernement.

-Mary, je vois une pièce de l'autre côté, je vais y faire quelques recherches.

-D'accord, moi je continues ici, lui répondit elle tout en ouvrant un dossier qu'elle venait de trouver.

Alice passa la porte, c'était un couloir. L'objet qui controlait la lumière ne marchait pas seulement que pour la pièce qu'elle venait de découvrir, mais pour tout le bâtiment. Elle longea le couloir, puis ouvrit une porte et entra dans la pièce, celle ci était plus petite. Elle s'approcha d'un bureau ou' elle trouva un caméscope qui semblait être en bon état, elle regarda de plus près, il comportait une cassette, elle appuya sur le bouton lecture, et vit apparaître à l'écran une jeune femme d'un trentaine d'année « Le projet Radium a fonctionné, je suis Elizabeth Ledika scientifique dans la recherche de produit innovant, je dois dénnoncé ma sœur jumelle, elle a fait de cette île une monstruosité, et à exposé des milliers de personnes à une radiation, je prend cette vidéo pour vous prouver les faits, je me dirige maintenant vers la jungle pour vous montrer les effets néfaste de cet horrible expérience all, mais lâchez moi! » puis plus rien la caméra montrai un écran noir.

Alice posa la caméra:

-Mary! J'ai trouvé quel... Alice ressentit une douleur, s'éffondra et tout devint noir

Mary venait de trouver ce dont elle avait besoin. Cela semblait être des plans, plusieurs, représentant l'île, il y'avait en plus des prototypes de manèges, une grande roue, un grand 8 … ils avaient pour projet d'entourer l'île de barrière, « spectacle d'hommes cannibals, découvrez le plus extraordinaire crocodile jamais rencontré, à bord d'un 4x4 découvrez l'île au dangers sous ses différents angles » des titre tout aussi farfelus les uns que les autres. La jeune fille plia les plans en 4 et les glissa dans son soutient gorge étant donné que sa robe n'avait pas de poche.

-Maintenant il me faut des noms

-Mary! J'ai trouvé quel...

Plus rien, Alice n'avait pas fini sa phrase, ce qui voulait dire que son amie avait des problèmes. La brune, pris son courage à deux mains, s'empara d'une barre de fer qui se trouvait sur le sol et parti à la rescousse de sa meilleure amie.

-Alice, cria t-elle

La jeune femme continua d'avancer tout en restant sur ses gardes. Elle entra dans la pièce que son amie avait sûrement empruntée, elle n'y était pas, elle avança plus lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle marcha sur quelque chose qu'elle brisa, elle se baissa pour en faire l'analyse, des bouts de verres. Elle se releva précipitemment et cette fois ci se mit à courir en hurlant:

-Alice!

Elle emprunta un deuxième couloir, et c'est là qu'elle l'a vit, deux hommes tenaient son corps inconscient.

-Lâcher là! Hurla t-elle

L'adrénaline la poussa à sauter sur l'un des hommes qu'elle frappa avec la barre en fer, ce qui eu pour effet de le mettre K.O d'un seul coup, elle s'appérta à faire de même pour l'autre lorsque celui-ci lui fit une clé du bras, elle hurla de douleur, mais réussi tout de même à se dégager, elle le frappa dans l'entre jambe ce qui le fit s'écrouler. Mary prit Alice qui semblait de nouveau consciente, par les épaules et l'aida à se relever:

-Tu peux marcher?

-Oui ça va aller.

Les deux jeunes filles s'apprêtèrent à partir lorsque l'homme qui s'était pris la barre attrapa le pied de Mary et la fit tomber.

-Mary! Cria Alice faiblement

L'homme asséna un coup de poing dans la joue de Mary, elle hurla de nouveau et lui donna des coup de pieds jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son entrejambe à son tour.

La brune se releva avec l'aide de la blonde puis elles coururent le plus vite possible:

-Mais qui sont ces gens? Paniqua Mary

-Les hommes de mains du docteur Lédika.

-Quoi?

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, on doit courir

-Il font parti du projet Radium, pas vrai?

-Cette femme, Dr Lédika en ai même la fondatrice.

Soudain les deux filles sentirent comme une légère piqure, puis tombèrent dans le néan.

Ils avaient réussis à les retrouver, Ivy encore un peu faible fonça quand même vers John, dont l'état paraissait être entre la vie et la mort.

-Joshua, Jake, allez me chercher de l'eau, ordonna t-elle il faut faire tomber la fièvre.

Les garçons exécutèrent les ordres.

-Très bien John, va falloir que tu t'accroches mon vieux, ça risque de piquer un peu. Taylor, Roman, Nick il faut que vous le teniez pour qu'il ne se débatte pas.

-Tu es près John?

Ce dernier acquiéça faiblement.

-Parfait.

Ivy déposa de l'alcool sur la plaie ce qui le fit hurler de douleur, John se débattait balançait des coups tellement il avait mal.

-Tenez le mieux que ça. Maintenant que la plaie est un peu désinfectée, je dois le recoudre.

-Tu as ça sur toi, s'étonna Taylor

-J'en ai eu besoin pour soigner Frank, alors je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal si je laissais dans ma poche.

-T'es super

Ivy sortit de sa poche de la ficelle ainsi qu'une aiguille.

-Très bien j'y vais.

Ivy se mit au travail, elle commença sur le bord puis continua tout en serrant le plus fort possible pour que cela tienne le coup. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait fini.

-C'est terminé, la plaie est refermée, il va s'en sortir

Elle relâcha toute la pression qu'elle avait sur les épaules, puis s'écroula sur le sol. Roman vint la prendre dans ses bras et lui caressa le front.

-On a bien fait de te sauver , sortit Taylor, tout en prenant John dans ses bras. Je suis contente que tu sois en vie, s'adressa t-elle au jeune homme

-Et moi de l'être, répondit le jeune homme en souriant, mais adoptant toujours une mauvaise mine

Joshua et Jake remplirent les deux gourdes dans la rivière tout en faisant attention que quelque chose ne les attaque pas. Lorsqu'ils virent les deux personnes qu'ils recherchaient depuis deux jours.

-Al... s'apprêta à crier Joshua avant que Jake ne mette sa main devant sa bouche.

-Mai, dfflffvbtrghe

-Chut, tais toi il ne faut pas qu'ils nous repère.

-Lâchez moi, entendit-il crier, c'était Mary elle tentait de se dégager

-Aller, viens, on doit prévenir les autres.

-Lâchez moi, continua de hurler Mary

-Tais toi ou' je te jure que je te mets la deuxième, la menaça l'homme qu'elle avait attaqué

-T'inquiètes pas Mary, il va rien nous arriver, essaya de se rassurer Alice

-Juste pour m'assurer qu'aucune de vous ne l'ouvrira.

L'homme attacha un bandeau sur la bouche de chacune des filles.

-Maintenant avancez, on a un petit cadeau pour vous.

Jake et Joshua arrivèrent éssouflé, ils donnérent l'eau à Ivy qui s'en empara puis annoncèrent.

-Les filles sont vivantes!

John releva son buste brutalement.

-Doucement John, pas de geste brusque d'accord, je ne veux pas que ça se découse, le sermonna Ivy

-Pourquoi ne sont-elles pas là?

-Elles ont des ennuis, poursuivit Jake, des hommes comme nous les retiennent prisonnières.

-On doit les aider, enchaîna John

-Pas dans ton état, j'irai annonça Nick

-Moi aussi, ajouta Joshua

-Je dois rester avec John, déclara Ivy

-Hors de question, je viens, s'énerva t-il

-Si tu bouges ta plaies risque de se rouvrir

Le blond n'ajouta rien.

-Les garçons n'ont qu'a y aller, je resterai avec John et Ivy, proposa Taylor.

John se résigna et puis de toute manière il n'avait pas la force de se lever. Les autres partirent presque aussitôt, maintenant qu'ils savaient que leurs amies étaient vivantes, ils avaient retrouvés espoir, et ils les retouveraient coûte que coûte, peu importe les dangers auxquels ils s'exposeraient.

Voilà un autre chapitre comme je vous avez promis, que pensez vous que les hommes ayant capturés les filles vont bien pouvoir leur faire, les garçons vont-ils les retrouver saine et sauve? Réponse dans un prochain chapitre!

Reviews please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 13 : Mort ou vif**

Joshua et Jake montrèrent la direction, que les hommes retenant leurs amies avaient prise. Ils trouvèrent quelques traces de pas, mais qui malheuresement ne menait pas bien loin. Ils décidèrent tout de même de continuer tout droit, après tout ils n'avaient pas pu aller bien loin, lorsque Jake marcha sur quelque chose qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille, il ramassa le petit objet, puis annonça:

-C'est le bracelet que j'ai offert à Mary.

Jake parut surpris que la jeune fille puisse le porter étant donner les circonstances dans lesquelles il lui avait offert.

_Jake venait de sortir de la bijouterie, ce bracelet était parfait, elle l'adorerait. Il conduisit jusqu'au campus de New Haven, pour voir celle dont il venait de tomber amoureux. Porte 123B, il toqua:_

_-Oui, lui ouvrit une jeune femme de petite taille._

_-Mary est là?_

_-Entre, elle va revenir d'ici quelques minutes..._

_Jake pénétra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit de son amie._

_-On s'est jamais rencontré avant , lui dit la jeune fille_

_-Non, c'est vrai je suis Jake._

_-Tu es le père de sa fille?_

_-Non ça c'est John. Je suis son meilleur ami._

_-Hmm, je suis Melody, la cousine de Mary, je suis sûre qu'elle t'as déjà parlé de moi, pas vrai._

_-Mary ne parle jamais de sa famille_

_-Ah Oui? J'imagine que c'est parce qu' ils l'ont mise dehors parce qu'elle était enceinte, je n'ai jamais compris ma cousine d'avoir fait une chose pareille, tomber enceinte à son âge..._

_-Tu penses qu'elle l'a fait exprès._

_-Nan, c'est vrai._

_La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Mary tenant des paquets à la main._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-elle froidement_

_-Et bien j'habite ici cousine_

_-Pas toi... lui._

_Jake fut surpris du ton que prenais Mary._

_-Mel, Charlie m'a dit qu'il voulait te voir_

_-J'irai après!_

_-Nan il a dit maintenant!_

_-Oh, je vois, très bien je vous laisse seuls._

_Melody partit laissant les deux amis entre eux._

_-Elle a l'air sympa ta cousine._

_-Ouai, je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici Jake?_

_-J'avais envie de te voir, et je t'ai acheté aussi quelque chose._

_-Je n'en veux pas!_

_-Mary je suis sûr que ça te plaira_

_-Arrête!_

_-Mary?_

_-Tu peux pas faire ça d'accord, t'as pas le droit, hier soir était une erreur, j'aurais jamais du coucher avec toi, je suis désolé. Je suis totalement dépassée, j'en peux plus de tout ça, alors stp ne viens pas t'ajouter._

_-Mais Mary, je suis amoureux de toi._

_-Non, c'est faux, tu as Kate, c'est elle que tu aimes._

_-Mary, écoutes moi..._

_-Pourquoi tu me fais ça? Pleura t-elle, t'as tout gâché, t'es mon meilleur ami Jake et j'ai vraiment besoin d'un ami, pas d'un amant._

_-Comment veux tu que je gère mes sentiments._

_-Je suis désolé...mais tu dois partir_

_-Très bien, mais ça ne change rien ce que je ressens pour toi!_

_Jake posa le bracelet sur la table puis sortit en claquant la porte. Des larmes coulaient des ses yeux clairs, il avait non seulement perdu celle qu'il aimait, mais en plus il avait perdu sa meilleure amie, tout ça à cause de cette stupide nuit._

Jake prit les devants, et les autres le suivirent.

Pendant ce temps là au campement: ils avaient construit une barrière les entourant, ce n'était pas très grand mais ça suffirait pour les protéger au minimum, ils avaient trouvés des morceaux de bois épais, qu'ils avaient enfoncés grâce à des noix de cocos en guise de marteaux. Ils avaient même créé des lits pour chacun avec des feuille pour rendre cela plus confortable, ils avaient monté un abrit en cas de pluie et pour les protéger du vent. Cela commençait à ressembler à quelque chose d'habitable.

Depuis qu'ils avaient terminés, ils s'étaient assis près du feu, pensant à leur amis seuls dans la jungle entourée de créatures meurtrières.

-Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien, annonça Kate

Personne n'ajouta rien, chaque nuit Kate ne cessait de faire des cauchemars sur la mort de Jake, et chaque nuit sa petite sœur venait la prendre dans ses bras lui carressant le front et lui murmurant des paroles douces.

-Je peux pas attendre sans rien faire, enchaîna Lacey, je vais faire un tour sur la plage.

-Je viens avec toi, déclara Eve ce qui fit sourire sa grande sœur.

Mary et Alice venaient de pénétrer dans un autre bâtiment, qui cette fois ci ne se trouvait pas sous terre. Les deux hommes les amenèrent jusqu'à une grande pièce ou' s'y trouvait accroché en hauteur, une cage.

-Très bien vu qu'il n'y a pas de place pour vous deux dans cette cage, la brune vient avec moi pour la surprise et Rupert toi tu enfermes l'autre.

-Non , hors de question! Contesta la blonde en se débattant, elle s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'elle sentit de nouveau cette piqure dans le creux de sa nuque, puis s'évanouit.

-Que lui avez vous fait? espèce de sales monstres! hurla Mary en se débattant

Comme Mary ne se laissait pas faire l'autre homme la traîna de force

-Lâchez moi, je vous jure que vous allez le payer espèce de sale …

Mary eut à son tour la piqure, sortit faiblement une lâchez moi, et s'évanouit.

L'homme prit son corps dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce pendant que celui qui se nommait Rupert fit descendre la cage, mis Alice à l'intérieur, la ferma et la remonta.

Eve courut vers Lacey, qui apparemment l'évitait.

-Lace, attends moi

Elle vint la rejoindre et lui prit la main mais la métisse se dégagea aussitôt.

-Lace, tout va bien?

-Pourquoi tu me tiens la main?

Eve parut surprise de sa question.

-C'est parce qu'on est seule pas vrai?

Un ange passa.

-Tu sais quoi laisse tomber, j'ai même pas besoin de réponse. Je veux plus être avec toi...

-Quoi, sortit Eve faiblement

-Je veux pas être avec une fille qui à honte de moi.

-Mais je n'ai pas honte de toi Lace...

-Laisse moi rire, t'as fait croire à Jake que c'est moi qui t'avais sauté dessus sur le bateau.

-Tu m'en veux encore pour cette histoire, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

-Parce que tu étais morte, et j'ai cru jamais te revoir, ma vie était devenue horrible, et puis quand je t'es revu mon cœur s'est remis à battre, hors maintenant quand je te vois là, ça me tue, parce que je sais que je ne t'aurais jamais entièrement, et je veux pas vivre dans le secret, j'ai déjà beaucoup trop souffert de ce genre de situation.

Pour toute réponse Eve l'embrassa, Lacey lui rendit le baiser incapable de se détacher de la jeune rousse, elles ne cessèrent que lorqu'elles furent à bout de souffle.

-ça aussi je ne peux pas, s'énerva Lacey. Tu m'embrasses et je suis totalement incapable de te repousser, pourquoi tu te sers toujours de ma faiblesse.

-Chut, répondit Eve en lui touchant les lèvres. Je t'aimes Lacey.

-Quoi?

-Je t'aimes, je ne veux pas te perdre, j'ai réfléchis depuis cette nuit là, je m'en suis tellement voulu de t'avoir repoussé comme une merde, je suis tellement faible que je n'ai pas pu le supporter, alors j'ai tenté de me suicider.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-J'ai grimpé de l'autre côté de la barre du bateau, j'ai voulu sauté, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est quand j'ai voulu remonter que le bateau à tangué et que j'ai basculé. J'ai réussis à attraper la barre, puis j'ai crié à l'aide, c'est là que Mary m'a trouvé, elle s'est penché pour essayer de m'aider puis elle a basculer à son tour juste avant que John la rattrape. Je n'avais plus la force de m'accrocher, alors j'ai lâché, et la dernière personne à qui j'ai pensé, c'était toi Lacey, parce que je suis amoureuse de toi, d'une fille, et que j'en ai pas honte.

-Tu peux répéter? L'aguicha Lacey

-Je n'ai pas honte d'aimer les filles, enfin surtout une certaine métisse, dites moi Lacey Mason, aimeriez vous devenir la petite amie officielle d'Eve Drake.

-J'adorerais.

Eve lui tendit la main , dont la métisse s'empara puis elles retournèrent au camp comme de vraies petites amies.

Mary se réveilla doucement, lorsqu'elle voulut se lever, elle découvrit qu'elle était attachée.

-Ah tiens, la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillé, annonça une femme portant un masque de chat.

-Qui êtes vous?

-Sache ma chère que si je portes un masque, c'est pour que tu ne saches pas qui je suis.

-Pourquoi vous faites tout ça? C'est à cause du projet radium, vous êtes le docteur Lédika, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est moi qui pose les question très chère, toi et ton amie, comment êtes vous arrivée ici sur cette île et surtout, dis moi ou' sont les autres?

-Il n'y a personne d'autre

-Tu es une menteuse. Dis le moi

-Non!

-Très bien, peut-être que ceci va te faire changer d'avis

La femme au masque tritura une machine, et connecta deux fils sur le crâne de Mary.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Elle pinça deux pinces crocodiles liés à des fils sur les doigts de la jeune femme, se dirigea vers la machine et tourna le bouton, ce qui provoqua de l'électrochoc dans le corps de Mary. Cette dernière hurla de douleur, le femme au masque stoppa la machine.

-Alors ou' sont-ils?

La brune la défia du regard et ne dit rien, la femme n'eut pas d'autre choix que de renouveler l'expérience.

L'électricité traversait le corps de Mary, la douleur lui était insupportable, pire que lorsqu'elle avait accouchée de Zoey.

-C'est bon la dose te suffit, ou' sont-ils ?

De nouveau la jeune femme ne dit rien ce qui enragea l'autre qui augmenta le volt, Mary hurlait, sa fin était proche, elle aurait tellement voulu revoir sa fille et dire à John qu'elle l'aimait encore.

Pendant ce temps Alice ne cessait de frapper à sa cage:

-Laissez la tranquille! Hurla t-elle, vous n'avez pas le droit de torturer des êtres humains.

Entendre son amie hurlait était le pire supplice qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à vivre, elle souffrait. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution, qu'elle sorte au plus vite. Les cris de Mary étaient de plus en plus faibles, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que son amie subissait, mais d'aprés elle, elle ne survivrait pas longtemps.

La femme au masque de chat, arrêta la machine, et observa sa victime:

- Rien à faire celle-ci ne parlera pas.J'ai une meilleure méthode. Restez avec elle.

-Vous avez entendu, ce cri, annonça Jake, il vient de ce bâtiment.

Deux garde se trouvaient à l'entrée.

-Très bien les gars ils faut qu'on fasse diversion, annonça Roman, Joshua et moi on s'en charge pendant que vous deux, vous entrez dans le bâtiment et trouvez les filles.

Roman et Joshua s'approchèrent doucement du bâtiment, et prirent les deux gardes par derrière, et se battèrent. Jake et Nick arrivèrent à leur tour et s'emparèrent chacun de pistolets que les gardes venaient de lâcher, puis entrèrent.

Alice réfléchit quelques minutes puis dit à son garde:

-Mary ne parlera pas, déclara t-elle, prenez moi à sa place je vous direz tout.

Le garde surpris, fit quand même descendre la cage, prit la clé et l'ouvrit. Il tira Alice par le bras.

-Si jamais tu tentes quelque chose je te fais la piqure.

-J'allais dire la même chose, lui répondit Alice avant de s'emparer de la piqure dans sa poche et de le piquer avec.

-Dors bien.

Elle lâcha l'homme, puis courut vers la sortie , lorsqu'elle entendit:

-Par ici

Alice se retourna et vit la jeune femme blonde de la caméra:

-Vous êtes le docteur Elisabeth Lédika?

-Oui, viens il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, on est pas en sécurité.

Alice rejoignit la femme blonde.

-On doit aider mon amie, ils la torturent.

-Suis moi, on doit d'abord trouver des armes.

Alice s'éxécuta et les deux jeunes femmes pénétrèrent dans différents couloirs.

Jake et Nick étaient dans le bâtiment, personne à l'horizon, ils continuèrent leur route lorsqu'ils la virent:

-Elle est là

Mary était allongée sur une table, et semblait inconsciente.

-Ils l'ont torturé, s'énerva Nick

Des gardes se trouvaient autour, mais Nick s'en fichait bien, rien que de penser que sa petite amie ait été torturée, fis monter la rage en lui, il tira, l'un des gardes fut touché et s'éffondra. C'est à partir de là que le ballet de balle commença, plusieur ricochèrent dans le vide. Lorsque plus aucun garde n'était en vie, Nick et Jake fonçèrent sur Mary. Nick prit son poul:

-Il est faible, mais elle est vivante, ils l'ont torturé avec cette saleté de machine, il 'énerva et donna un coup de pied dessus.

-Aller viens il faut qu'on y aille avant que d'autres ne rapliquent.

Nick prit Mary dans ses bras et ils rejoignèrent les autres.

Roman et Joshua avaient réussi à se débarrasser des deux gardes mais depuis les coups de feux ils semblaient de plus en plus inquiéts, toujours pas de nouvelle de leurs amis, lorsque:

-Nick? Oh mon dieu vous l'avez retrouvé, s'exclama Roman, que lui est-il arrivé?

-Ils l'on torturés, lui répondit Jake, mais elle est vivante.

-Et Alice? s'inquiéta Josh

-Je...

-Je suis là , cria une petite voix

-Alice!

Josh courut dans ses bras et l'embrassa:

-Comment-tu te sens?

-Je vais bien, est-ce que Mary est?

-Non, elle est juste inconsciente

-Ils l'ont torturés Joshua, j'ai entendu ses cris, c'était horrible.

-Je sais.

Elisabeth fit son apparition et Alice la présenta:

-Voici Elisabeth Lédika, c'est grâce à elle que je suis sortie d'ici. Sa sœur est la responsable du projet radium.

-Projet radium, s'étonna Roman

Alice leur fit le récit de toutes leur découvertes, qu'était cette île, le projet radium et tout reste. A la fin de son récit les autres restèrent bouche bé. Comment de super vacances avaient-elles pu à tel point tournés en un véritable cauchemar?

Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre. Faites moi part de vos impressions en me laissant une review! Bisous ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 14 : Folies**

John ne pouvait pas dormir, rien que de penser que Mary se trouvait séquestrée, il ne le supportait pas.

-John, il faut que tu te reposes, je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien, lui dit Ivy, moi aussi je suis inquiètes tu sais, Mary et Alice sont mes deux meilleures amies, sans compter que je suis toujours amoureuse de Roman.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui.

John n'ajouta rien, il observa Taylor qui était endormie, lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit.

-C'était quoi ça? Paniqua la jeune blonde

Pour toutes réponse, ils découvrirent leurs amis sains et sauf, enfin presque:

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Mary? Paniqua John ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller Taylor.

-Elle a été torturée, répondit Alice, elle est faible mais vivante.

Nick déposa sa petite amie à terre et Ivy s'approcha d'elle. Elle prit son pouls.

-Quoi comme genre de torture?

-Ma sœur utilise les électrochocs, révéla Elisabeth

-C'est qui ça? Demanda froidement John

Alice raconta de nouveau son récit pour ses deux amis qui au fil de chaque parole, ils paraissaient de plus en plus déconcerté.

-Donc si je comprends bien, votre sœur Abbygaël Lédika à mis en place un projet tuant des milliers de personnes, visant à créer un parc d'attraction, tout ça pour se faire un max de frics. Résuma John

-C'est un peu prés ça et, Alice et son amie ont tout découvert et comme de bien entendu ma sœur fera tout pour les empêcher de la dénoncer. Vous êtes en danger ici, y en a t-il d'autre?

-Oui, avoua Alice, ils sont à notre campement.

-Très bien, nous devons y aller, plus on s'éloignera de cet endroit plus on sera en sécurité, conclua Elisabeth. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Beth.

-Je me charge de porter Mary, dit Jake.

-Ivy et moi nous occuperons de John, déclara Taylor.

-Très bien allons y, dit Roman.

Tout le monde était heureux de revoir leurs amis, ils étaient tous enfin réunis. Jake avait allongé Mary sur une des couchettes, et restait à son chevet, Kate vint le voir et l'embrassa tellement elle était heureuse de le savoir en vie. Ils avaient tous fait la connaissance d'Elisabeth qui avait tapé dans l'oeil de Frank. Ils étaient rassemblés autour du feu lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri strident. Jake cria:

-Ivy, viens vite , je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe.

Ivy accouru, Jake était prés de Mary lui tenant la main, alors que tout son corps se tortillait.

-Aller me chercher de l'eau, vite, elle est en train de faire une attaque.

Nick se précipita vers la gourde qu'il apporta en vitesse à Ivy:

-Tu sais ce que tu fais, s'inquiéta t-il?

-Nan, mais on a pas le choix.

Elle vida la gourde entière sur le corps endolori de Mary, ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer instantanément. La jeune fille ne bougeait plus. Ivy lui prit un nouvelle fois son pouls:

-Elle va bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux yeux noisette s'ouvrirent doucement.

-Tu verrais ta tête, la charia Jake.

-Ou' est Alice? Demanda t-elle faiblement

-Elle va bien, lui dit Nick en souriant

-Je crois qu'on va vous laisser, déclara Ivy, tu viens Jake.

Ils les laissèrent tout les deux:

-Pourquoi je suis toute mouillée?

-ça c'est parce qu'Ivy vient de te sauver la vie.

-J'ai froid Nick

-Tu veux que je te prennes dans mes bras

Mary acquiéça et le jeune garçon la serra dans ses bras fort en lui donnant un baiser sur le haut du crâne.

-Ils m'on torturé, Nick, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, j'ai jamais ressentit une douleur aussi intense.

-C'est terminé maintenant.

-Cette femme, elle portait un masque de chat, elle voulait que je lui dise ou' vous étiez.

-Et tu ne lui as rien dit c'est pour ça que tu t'es faites torturée, oh Mary...

Nick ressera son étreinte.

-Et les autres ils vont bien?

-John a reçu une flèche par un espèce d'aborigène dans la jambe mais Ivy l'a soigné, il boite.

-Ces hommes sont aliénés à cause de cette maudite femme, on doit quitter cette île au plus vite, que je puisse enfin la dénoncer au gouvernement.

-Je sais, Alice nous à tout raconter. Mais comment veux tu qu'on sorte d'ici?

-Par le même moyen qu'Ils ont utilisé pour arriver ici. Ils doivent se nourrir, donc ils retournent forcément dans la ville la plus proche, le seul truc qu'il reste à savoir, c'est ou' et quand et avec quoi

-Elisabeth pourra sûrement nous aider.

-Elisabeth?

-Viens je vais te la présenter, c'est elle qui à sauvé Alice;

Nick aida sa petite amie à se relever, passa la petite barrière séparant « chambre » et « salle à manger ».

-Vous avez construit tout ça pendant qu'Alice et moi n'étions pas là?

-Oui

-C'est super, on se sentirai presque chez soi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers les autres, ils les aclamèrent:

-Contente que tu sois en vie, lui dit Taylor en la serrant dans ces bras qui prit légèrement au dépourvu la deuxième, qui lui rendit tout de même son étreinte.

Tous ses amis présents vinrent faire la même chose, excepté John qui devait éviter de marcher, la brune posa son regard sur lui et lui sourit et il en fit de même.

-Ou' sont les autres?

-Alice, Roman, Ivy , Josh, Frank et Elisabeth sont parti pêché.

-Hmm... et c'est qui cette Elisabeth?

-Le nouveau crush de Frank, se moqua Lacey tout en tenant la main d'Eve que Mary remarqua immédiatement:

-Je vois que j'ai raté pleins de choses, dit-elle en souriant aux deux amantes.

Ceux partis pêcher arrivèrent avec de belles prises:

-Ouah, 3 poissons, on est sûr de ne pas mourir de fin, repondit jovialement Lacey

Mary apperçu la nouvelle venue, cela semblait étrange? Sa silhouette lui parraissait tellement familière.

-Est-ce qu'on se connait? Lui demanda t-elle

-Non pas que je sâche, je suis Elisabeth.

Mary savait, cette voix elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille:

-Espèce de sal... hurla t-elle avant de lui sauter dessus.

Elles tombèrent toutes les deux à terre,et Mary la rua de coup:

-Mary, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'énerva Alice

Jake et Nick s'emparèrent de la jeune fille qui hurlait de rage, leur donnant des coups pour se dégager.

-C'est cette sale garce qui m'a torturée, elle est responsable du projet, c'est Lédika!

-Non tu te trompes, elle n'est responsable de rien, c'est sa sœur jumelle la meurtrière, Beth, elle ,elle m'a sauvé, tenta de la calmer Alice.

-Alors c'est ça votre deuxième plan, vous faire passer pour la gentille, cracha Mary

-Je n'ai rien avoir avec tout ça, se défendit Beth

-Elle ment Alice ne le vois- tu pas?

-Tout ce que je vois Mary c'est que depuis que l'on t'as torturé tu es devenue complètement cinglée, répondit Alice d'un ton froid

Mary arrêta de se dégager, elle regarda sa meilleure amie tristement, repoussa Nick et Jake, puis quitta le camp.

Elle quitta ses chaussures et marcha dans le sable chaud, elle s'éloigna le plus possible du campement. Elle sortit les plans qu'elle avait glissé dans son soutien-gorge et creusa un trou, elle était si enragée, comment sa meilleure amie pouvait-elle faire confiance à une inconnue plutôt qu'a elle. Elle mis les plans dans le trou et le recouvrit de sable, un fois enterrés, elle planta un morceau de bois pour marquer l'endroit.

-Tu creuses la tombe d'Elisabeth?

La jeune fille sursauta, c'était John, il avait pris deux morceaux de bois en guise de béquilles, et venait de s'asseoir dans le sable

-T'es venu me donner une leçon?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi t'es là?

-Pour te parler.

Mary sourit, d'un sourire très aguicheur, elle regarda John adoptant son air séducteur. Elle se rapprocha à quatre patte de lui, elle avait vraiment besoin d'évacuer toute cette rage, et le sexe l'avait toujours plus ou moins aidé, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait couché avec Jake, parce qu'elle était en colère contre John et Taylor.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de parler...

-Mary?

La brune l'embrassa, John ne la repoussa pas, le baiser fut plus appuyé et devint torride. La brune dégagea John de son tee-shirt.

-Si... tu savais depuis le temps que j'en rêve, dit-il entre deux baisers, je t'aime.

-Chut.

Il déboutonna le haut de sa robe tout en l'embrassant:

-Nick ne peux pas m'aider à récupére Zoey

-Quoi?

-C'est toi le père, si on est un vrai couple alors je pourrais la revoir, on peut même faire un autre bébé là maintenant on est plûtot doué à ça toi et moi.

-Attends quoi?

John se stoppa net.

-Mary qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-On peut récupérer notre fille John, elle tenta de l'embrasser mais le jeune homme la repoussa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Les parents de Zoey sont mort, j'obtiendrai la garde que si je me remets avec toi.

-Attends alors c'était pour ça tout ce cinéma , tu le sais depuis quand?

-On s'en fiche embrasse moi

-Non!

-Pourquoi?

-Alice a raison, t'es devenue complètement cinglée

-Quoi?

John se releva par l'aide de ses béquilles puis se redirigea vers le campement, Mary sur ses talons:

-John?

-Quoi, fiches moi la paix Mary

Ils arrivèrent tout en s'engueulant, les autres les observant:

-Ou' la , on dirait qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz, fit remarquer Frank

-Mais écoutes moi, hurla Mary

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit tu le savais depuis tout ce temps, pourquoi?

-Je n'y arrivait pas.

-C'est ma fille aussi, je méritais de le savoir.

-Etant donné que tu as couché avec l'autre pétasse

-L'autre pétasse vous entends, cracha Taylor.

-Les filles stop, ordonna Jake

-Oh toi c'est pas parce que j'ai couché une fois avec toi que tu dois te permettre de me donner des ordres.

-Quoi, s'énerva Kate, tu m'as trompée avec Mary?

-Arrête de faire l'innocente Kate, t'es vraiment pas la mieux placée étant donné que tu t'es tapé mon frère!

-Mary, stp arrête, la supplia son frère.

-J'arrive pas à croire que toi et Roman vous, hurla Jake

-Dis moi tu veux joué à dire la vérité enchaîna une Taylor énervée, très bien jouons: vous voulez connaître la gentille Mary: bien voilà, elle m'a fait virée de mon Université en envoyant à tout le campus des sextapes secrètes, et cerise sur le gâteau, elle a essayé de m'empoisonner

-Ben t'es pas morte à ce que je sache

Tout le monde se tut:

-Mary, dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça, lui demanda Alice avec dégoût.

La brune regarda son amie, elle vit de la honte dans ses yeux, le visage de la brune devint triste:

-Je...

-J'en ai assez entendu... Alice partit folle de rage.

-Alice! la suplia Mary

-Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, hein? Cracha Taylor, faut toujours que tu détruises tout.

Mary passa la barrière sans se retourner.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Alice à l'intention de Beth qui venait de la rejoindre.

-C'est pas grave, je comprends toute à fait après ce que ton amie à vécue.

-Chaque fois que Mary faisait quelque chose de mal, j'ai toujours pris sa défense, pensant que c'était la faute des autres, qu'elle n'était pas fautive. Mais je me rends compte seulement maintenant que je me trompais.

Beth la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter en lui caressant le dos avec douceur.

Nick suivit Mary. Il la trouva assise sur le sol à quelques mètres du campement, elle était recroquevillée sur elle même, et il lui semblait même qu'elle pleurait. Il vint vers elle , et releva son joli menton:

-Taylor à raison, je peux pas m'empêcher de tout détruire, et de faire du mal à tout ceux que j'aimes.

-Tu te trompes Mary

-Je suis une mauvaise personne Nick et tu devrais pas être avec moi.

-Mary...

-N'essaye pas de me réconforter, je suis un monstre. Tu trouveras quelqu'un de meilleur que moi Nick, quand on sera sorti d'ici tu trouvera une fille super qui t'aimeras.

-Je t'aime Mary.

-Moi aussi Nick, mais je veux pas te détruire, je ne suis pas honnête avec toi.

-C'est à cause de John, tu l'aimes c'est ça?

-C'est à cause de moi... Je suis désolé... c'est terminé.

Elle lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue, se leva et le quitta. Nick se leva à son tour pour rattraper la jeune fille.

-Mary, bon sang tu ne peux pas me quitter comme ça?

-Laisse moi!

Nick accélera le pas pour la rattraper lorsque soudain, une flèche vint se loger tout droit dans son cœur, le jeune homme s'éffondra, Mary se retourna vit l'archer près à tirer de nouveau, elle chargea le flingue que Roman avait rapporté de leur périple et sans hésitation elle tira, le jeune archer (car on pouvait dire qu'il l'était, jeune) s'effondra à son tour et Mary courut vers le corps de Nick.

-Joli tir, dit-il faiblement

Mary était en larme, elle prit la main de Nick qu'elle embrassa

-Ivy va te soigner d'accord, Ivy! hurla t-elle pour l'appeler, que quelqu'un m'aide je vous en supplie.

-Chut, dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, ce n'est pas la peine Mary, ils ...ils ne peuvent plus rien pour moi.

-Non!

-ça va aller, d'accord

-Aidez moi! Cria t-elle de plus belle

-Je t'aime Mary.

-Je sais, dit elle en pleurant, moi aussi je t'aime

-Promets moi que tu seras heureuse

-Nick, non ne me laisse pas...

-Promets le moi Mary.

-Je... je te le promets.

Le vide, c'est exactement ce que représentaient les yeux de Nick après ces adieux. Mary les lui ferma, et s'effondra en larme sur le corps de son ex-petit ami.

-Je suis désolé...

Les autres venaient d'entendre le cri. Ivy se précipita suivit par Jake et Roman. Ils n'avancèrent pas beaucoup quand ils découvrirent une Mary éffondrée sur un Nick... mort. Jake pris Mary dans ses bras avec l'aide de Roman et rentrèrent au camp. Elle hurlait comme quoi c'était sa faute si il était mort, qu'elle détestait sa vie et ce qu'elle était devenue, personnes ne savait comment la calmer:

-Attendez j'ai pris ça dans le labo de ma sœur, ça va la calmer, proposa Beth

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-De la morphine.

Beth tendit la piqure à Ivy, qui s'en empara et piqua Mary:

-Non, je non … la jeune femme s'éffondra, Jake la rattrapa.

-Je vais la coucher.

Kate lui jeta un regard noir mais ne dit pas un mot, d'ailleurs personne ne dit rien.

-Pourquoi hurlait-elle? S'inquiéta John

-Nick est mort

-Quoi? Ou' est son corps?

-On l'a laissé là bas!

-On doit aller le chercher , je refuse que mon frère pourisse comme un vulgaire déchet s'énerva John

-C'est trop dangereux, ils ont été attaqué.

-Pas plus dangereux que ce qui nous attends. Josh vient m'aider.

Josh ne bougea pas d'un poil, personne ne se proposa.

-Très bien j'irai seul

-Pas dans ton état, protesta Ivy

John refusa de l'écouter se leva doucement et partit chercher le corps de son frère, personne n'osait le retenir.

Le corps de Nick n'était pas très loin du campement, il reposait là en plein milieu de ce tapis de verdure. John s'asseya devant lui et lui prit la main:

-Je suis désolé pour tout Nick, il pleurait, pardonne moi d'avoir été un sale con, un mauvais frère et d'avoir essayé de te voler Mary. Je t'aime mon frère.

Un ange passa

-C'était très beau.

John se retourna et vit Taylor, John la trouvait magnifique, elle était simple naturelle, et gentille , elle était différente, elle était elle.

-Merci

Taylor le rejoint et s'asseya avec lui:

-Je suis désolé...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Si... enfin en quelques sorte, réfléchis, si je n'avais pas couché avec toi, tu serais toujours avec Mary, ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais été avec Nick et qu'elle ne l'aurait pas emenné ici sur cette maudite île, qui à la fin va me rendre complètement cinglée.

John lui prit la main et lui carressa:

-Rien de tout ça n'est ta faute d'accord.

-D'accord, Je suis désolé John mais on ne peut pas ramenner le corps de Nick. aller viens il faut qu'on rentre avant que ces monstres n'attaquent de nouveau.

-Je comprends... Et puis je lui ai fait mes adieux, c'est ce dont j'avais besoin.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble au campement laissant le corps de Nick reposer en paix.

Alors fin d'un grande amitié entre Alice et Mary. La mort de Nick, dites moi ce que vous en pensez!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 15: Nick**

_Aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois que Mary allait à une réunion de famille de John, elle connaissait ses parents certes, mais ses cousins, ses oncles et tantes, grand-parents allaient-ils l'aimer. Elle opta pour une jolie robe blanche en dentelle et decida de rassembler ses cheveux brun en un longue tresse en épis de blé:_

_-T'es magnifique, lui dit John en l'embrassant_

_-J'ai un peu peur John, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur_

_-Tu leur plaira je t'assures. Et ma cousine Beatriz est au courant pour Zoey..._

_Mary se rétracta et ajouta d'un ton solennel_

_-D'accord, espérons qu'elle ne le dise à personne._

_Ils prirent leurs affaires et partirent. Une demie heure de route et ils étaient arrivé. Mary sortit seraine de la voiture, John s'empara de sa main et ils avançèrent dans le grand parc ou' avait lieu le rassemblement._

_-Tante Augustine, je te présentes Mary ma petite amie.(annonça John à une vieille femme au cheveux blanc, mais toujours élégante, malgré son âge._

_-Oh et bien John, elle n'est pas bien grasse, elle n'a que la peaux sur les os (dit celle ci en détaillant Mary de tout les côtés), enfin bon elle à un joli sourire c'est déjà ça._

_-Ravi de vous rencontrer Madame, dit Mary, d'un sourire un peu géné avant de continuer son chemin avec John_

_-La peaux sur les os, elle ne m'a pas vu quand j'étais enceinte, (railla la brunette)_

_John rit, ils s'approchèrent d'un couple:_

_-Oh Mary, bonjour tu es radieuse!_

_-Ouf enfin des personnes familières, bonjour Aubrey, Roger.(Elle leur sourit sincèrement et tenta de ralâcher la pression sur cette dure journée)_

_-Détents toi tout va bien se passer, restes toi même, tu es parfaite, la rassura Aubrey_

_-John, j'adores ta belle mère._

_Ils se mirent tous à rire et John prit la main de Mary pour qu'ils continuent leur route_

_-Aller viens, je vais te présenter à mes cousines._

_Le couple s'approcha de 2 jolie jeunes femmes, un peu plus agée que Mary._

_-Béa voici Mary Blake, ma petite amie, (annonça John en souriant fièrement)_

_-Alors c'est cette traînée qui t'as laissé l'engrossé, cracha une blonde au yeux bleux._

_-Pixie, je suis désolé excuse la, répondit une autre blonde qui semblait plus agée. Ma sœur est quelque fois directe, je suis Beatriz, mais apelle moi Bea.(Pour Mary son sourire semblait faux, mais elle n'en dit rien)_

_-Enchantée,( répondit Mary légèrement destabilisée par les mots de la plus jeune)_

_-Be , soit gentille avec elle je vous la laisse, je dois aller voir mon oncle, annonça John_

_Il embrassa sa petite amie sur les lèvre et les quitta._

_-Alors, toi et John depuis combien de temps?(demanda Bea suspicieuse)_

_-Quelques mois, on s'est séparé pendant un certain temps._

_-Parce que t'as abandoné ta batarde, cracha Pixie._

_Mary serra les dents, elle détestait qu'on lui rappelle cette horrible période de sa vie, elle avait abandonné sa fille, et elle savait qu'au fond elle, qu'elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Mais là cette journée était faites pour rencontrer la famille de John, pas pour qu'on lui rappelle ses erreurs de jeunesses et c'était exactement, ce que fesaient ces deux blondes. Elle n'en put plus, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça:_

_-Tu sais quoi, dit elle je suis désolé_

_-Pourquoi, demanda Pixie perplexe_

_-Pour ça, finit-elle avant de lui jeter sa coupe de champagne sur la figure._

_-Nan mais elle est cinglée! (cria la petite blonde rouge de colère)_

_Mary se retira. Elle s'éloigna le plus loin possible des invité sans même chercher à aller voir John, elle avait besoin d'être seule, pour pleurer. Elle quitta ses talons qui lui fesaient un mal de chien et s'assit, des larmes coulaient de ses jolis yeux noisettes:_

_-Comment une aussi jolie jeune fille comme toi puisse pleurer? l'interrompit un garçon_

_Il était grand, blond, et ses yeux bleux étaient incroyablement grand._

_-Je ne pleure pas._

_-Hmm... d'accord. Tu veux une cigarette?_

_-Je ne fumes pas._

_Un silence s'installa entre les deux individus:_

_-Après mûre réflexion, d'accord._

_Le garçon lui tendit le paquet ainsi que le briquet, elle alluma la cigarette, et semblait se délécter de son goût, elle pouvait enfin relâcher la pression, et ce garçon semblait la bonne personne pour ça:_

_-ça fait du bien pas vrai?_

_-Oui._

_-Je m'apelles Nick_

_-Mary._

_-Tu les trouves complètement cinglés?_

_Mary se rappela de toutes les personnes qu'elles venaient de rencontrer, et aucune n'était comme Nick:_

_-Un peu. (La jeune fille se mit à rire), une vieille dame m'a dit que j'étais un squelette en guise de bonjour, tu te rends compte._

_-Ouai Tante Augustine est vraiment givrée_

_-C'est ta famille?_

_-Pas vraiment, c'est celle de mon beau père et de mon demi-frère, et toi?_

_-Personne, à part mon petit ami._

_Elle s'allongea au sol et Nick fit de même juste à côté d'elle:_

_-C'est lui qui t'as fait pleurer._

_-Non John est super. Ce sont ses andouilles de cousines elles m'ont rappeler des choses que j'ai essayé d'oublier._

_-Quoi comme choses?_

_-C'est beaucoup trop long à raconter._

_-J'ai tout mon temps._

_-Ah Mary te voilà enfin! Je te cherchais partout, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle? S'enerva John en se tournant vers Nick._

_-Vous vous connaissez? Demanda Mary étonnée, (puis elle se rappela qu'elle était à une réunion de famille de John) Mince oui je suis bête bien sûr que vous vous connaissait, vous êtes quoi cousin , amis?_

_-C'est mon demi frère, avoua Nick_

_-Quoi?_

_-Nick est le fils d'Aubrey._

_-Attends quoi, mais tu m'avais pas dit que le fils d'Aubrey était mort dans un accident de voiture (s'étonna Mary)._

_-Sympa. Répondit Nick_

_-Non il ne l'ai pas, aller viens on rentre._

_-Hors de question que je rentre avec un menteur (refusa t'elle, elle était en colère, mais pourquoi lui avait-il mentit). Nick tu peux me ramenner._

_-Pas de problème, tu aimes la moto?_

_-Oui, on se voit ce soir John_

_Mary remit ses talons et quitta la fête en compagnie de Nick, et John bouillonait de rage._

_Les deux nouveaux amis grimpèrent sur la moto. Une fois arrivée à destination Nick aida Mary à descendre:_

_-C'est chez toi? C'est plutôt joli_

_-Oui, je dois y aller , ravi de t'avoir rencontrer, finit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, et merci pour le petit tour._

_Nick lui souria puis remonta sur sa moto heureux d'avoir rencontrer une fille comme elle, dommage qu'elle sortait avec son frère._

_C'était une belle journée sur le campus de New Haven, Alice et Mary avaient décidé de se reposer dans l'herbe verte. Lunette de soleil sur le nez et livre de science fiction dans les mains. Mary interrompit sa lecture lorsqu'elle crut apercevoir quelqu'un:_

_-Nick?_

_Alice leva le nez et le replongea aussitôt dans son bouquin._

_-Hey Mary, comment ça va depuis 2 semaines?_

_-Bien, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_

_-J'étudies ici_

_-Ouah, je ne savais pas, c'est super, moi aussi_

_-Cool, et avec John ça va?_

_-Je l'ai quitté._

_-Quoi, c'est pas à cause de moi j'espère?_

_-Non, du tout, il m'a trompé_

_-Oh je suis désolé._

_-T'inquiètes y a pas de problème et maintenant que je suis célibataire tu peux m'inviter à boire un verre, c'est bien ce que tu voulais? Lui dit-elle d'un sourire charmeur_

_Nick sourit, cette fille n'était vraiment pas commes les autres._

_-Tiens c'est mon numéro, appelle moi, dit elle avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue et de partir rejoindre son amie._

_-C'était quoi ce baiser? Lui demanda Alice_

_-Retournes donc dans ton livre, lui répondit-elle en riant._

-Nick!, hurla Mary en se réveillant en sursaut

Désolé pour ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre entièrement dédié à Nick. Review please


End file.
